¡Maldita biología!
by Bohe Black
Summary: La rutina de Edward Cullen se ve trastornada por culpa de su profesor de biología. ¿Cómo podría llevar a Bella a una casa llena de vampiros a "hacer un trabajo"? En su interior, muy en su interior, la idea le agradaba. ¿Por qué no?
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba tirada sobre mi cama, reflexionando sobre el extraño comportamiento de mi compañero de pupitre, Edward Cullen.

Hacía tan solo dos semanas que había llegado a Forks, y desconcertantemente, todo el mundo me conocía y hablaba. Todos excepto él.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que conocí a sus hermanos. Aunque esto no le agradó mucho a "Cullen"

FLASHBACK

_Corría hacia mi clase de trigonometría cuando recordé que me había olvidado mi libro en la taquilla. Di media vuelta dispuesta a cogerlo cuando choqué con algo duro. Tirada en el frío suelo pude comprobar que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Emmett Cullen alias "culturista" según Jessica._

_¡Eh!,¿estás bien fresi... digo Isabella?- Pude comprobar que a su alrededor se encontraban todos los hermanos Cullen conversando. Todos giraron su cabeza hacia mi dirección._

_Esto... s-sí, perdón por no haberte visto, iba con demasiadas prisas- Agaché mi cabeza avergonzada._

_Un gruñido por parte de Edward se hizo notar. Yo no pude mas que agachar mi cabeza aún más._

_Se escuchó una risa estruendosa._

_Es difícil no verme, sobre todo con estos músculos- Flexionó sus bíceps queriendo hacer una demostración. - Encantado, soy Emmett Cullen, estudiante de día, cazad... ¡Auch!- La pelinegra llamada Alice le propinó un golpe._

_-¡Hola! Yo soy Alice encantada de conocerte, ¡estoy segura de que iremos de compras, hablaremos sobre chicos, nos contaremos secretos y seremos grandes amigas, y...- Alice hablaba muy rápido, y daba palmaditas, como aplaudiéndose a sí misma. Era una imagen que contagiaba energía._

_-Vayamonos ya Alice. Rosalie y Jasper nos están esperando- Edward, quien no se había movido todavía, habló por primera vez, sin disimular la mueca de desagrado en su rostro._

_-¡Pero si todavía no tenemos clase!- protestó Emmett como un niño pequeño._

_-Emmett...- El tono de advertencia de Edward me hizo reaccionar._

_-Esto.., yo ya me iba, siento mucho lo de antes Emmett, enserio, no fue mi intención. ¡Adiós!- Me levante de un golpe y me dirigí a la clase, ya me daba igual el libro de trigonometría, le pediría a mi compañero que lo compartiéramos. _

_Mientras corría, no me di cuenta de mi cordón desatado, con lo cual tropecé y me agarré a lo primero que tenía a mano, que resultó ser la chaqueta de Mr Connor. _

_Se escucharon dos melodiosas risas y una estruendosa carcajada provenientes del fondo del pasillo, lo que provocó que me sonrojara aún más._

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento! - Me disculpé y a paso ligero seguí mi camino_

FIN FLASHBACK

Aparqué mi vieja camioneta justo al lado del flamante Volvo. Salí y cuando me dirigía a la entrada no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás y ver la clara diferencia entre un coche y otro. Un invluntario suspiro se escapó de mis labios mientras seguía mi camino.

-¡Bella, Bella! ¿A qué no sabes de lo que me he enterado? - Suspiré por enésima vez en el día mientras me sentaba al lado de _ no -te – importa-pero-te-lo-cuento,_Jessica. De repente, la manzana que se suponía que era mi almuerzo resultó menos apetitosa.

¿Qué pasa Jessica? - dije con voz aburrida

Pues estaba yo hace media hora en clase de...- conecté el _modo Bella off ___y me dispuse a pensar en mis planes para el fin de semana mientras Jessica parloteaba ella sola.

Bella, Edward Cullen te está mirando – la voz de Ángela me sacó de mi mundo.

Pregúntale si quiere una foto- le contesté a Ángela, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de mis palabras.

Miré hacia la mesa de los Cullen y lo que vi me hizo pensar si tal vez hubieran escuchado mi contestación.

Edward estaba más palido de lo habitual, con los ojos abiertos y la comisuras ligeramente hacia arriba, como esperando algo.

Emmett se encontraba aporreando la mesa mientras se reía. Rosalie tenía una sonrisa leve, peo sonrisa al fin y al cabo en la cara, mientras negaba para si misma.

Alice y Jasper no estaban mejor que Emmett. Me pregunto cuál habría sido el chiste.

Al volver la cabeza hacia mi mesa vi como Ángela me miraba divertida.

¿Mal día?- preguntó

Simplemente es viernes, me quiero ir ya de aquí

¿Alguién especial te está esperando en tu casa, Bella?- La voz chillona de Lauren me molestó más que otras veces. Su comentario era dañino, sabía perfectamente que no tenía novio.

De echo, sí Lauren. Mi novio está en casa este fin de semana, ya sabes, dice que no pasa el suficiente tiempo conmigo y ha decidido quedarse este fin de semana que tiene libre. Me siento taaaan feliz... - Como si fuera obra del universo, el comedor se hizo silencio justo en el momento en el que yo hablé. Todos los rostros en la cafetería me miraban asombrados. Mi cara debía estar de todos los colores. - Era una broma...- dije con voz floja.

De repente Ángela se empezó a reír. Se empezó a reír muy fuerte. A sus risas las acompañó las de Mike y de repente estábamos todos riendo.

Cuando por fin me calmé miré mi reloj y decidí ir recogiendo todo para ir a clase.

Mientras salía de la cafetería no pude evitar echar un vistazo a la mesa de los Cullen.

Edward Cullen se giró hacia mí y tuvo una mirada que no supe interpretar. Rápidamente salí de aquella cafetería abarrotada de gente, aún oyendo murmullos y risas de lo que pasó hace unos momentos.


	2. Encuentros

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo les doy vida y juego con ellos.**

Debí de haber esperado un rato más para salir. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, tan solo se escuchaban mis torpes pisadas. Poco a poco empecé a notar que el zumo de naranja de esta mañana estaba haciendo efecto. Me estaba haciendo _demasiado_ pis.

Corrí en dirección a los servicios, donde, casualmente se encontraba una limpiadora con una fregona. Pasé corriendo dispuesta a entrar a un cubículo.

-¡Alto ahí! ¿No ves que acabo de fregar el suelo? ¡Ni se te ocurra manchar mi trabajo!- ¡la limpiadora debía de estar loca para decirme eso!

-Señora no puedo aguantar más, se lo prometo, ¡se trata de la vida de mi vejiga! ¿Usted no querrá que explote, verdad?- mi cara debía de ser totalmente desesperada.

-¡Si digo que no, es que no! Los jóvenes de hoy en día cada vez tenéis menos respeto. Estropear el trabajo de una pobre anciana que tiene un sueldo mínimo...- _¡Dios mío señora, cállese y déjeme entrar!_

Yo no podía aguantar más, si la limpiadora seguía hablando me iba a mear encima.

_Cálmate, Bella. Respira y no pienses en agua._

-Señora le prometo que lo limpiaré yo misma si mancho algo, déjeme entrar por lo que más quiera- iba a explotar, iba a explotar.

Una mano blanca tiró de mi repentinamente hacia un lado del pasillo.

-Hey Belly-Bells, te veo apurada - ¿Emmett Cullen me había puesto un ridículo apodo? -No te preocupes, ¿ves ese pasillo a la derecha? Al final del todo encontrarás los servicios de mantenimiento.

-P-pero son de mantenimiento, está prohibido que los alumnos entren en él. - Vale estaba sonando demasiado cobardica.

-Vamos Belly-Bells, lánzate a la piscina, no te va a pasar nada. Nunca hay nadie ahí, y la amargada de Beatrice -señaló a la parlanchina limpiadora- no se va a mover de aquí en un buen rato.- La voz de Emmett sonaba emocionada.

-Muchas gracias Emmett, te debo una.- Le dediqué una sonrisa, la cual me correspondió enseguida.

-Corre Bella, corre como el viento – dramatizó Emmet subiendo las manos al aire.

Riendo emprendí mi carrera hacia mi liberación, literalmente.

El servicio de mantenimiento tenía colocado en la puerta un cartel de "solo empleados"

Me sentía mala, me sentía rebelde. _Ugh, Bella, cómprate un amigo o algo, esto se te está llendo de las manos. _Una vez más, mi conciencia me traicionaba.

Abrí la puerta corriendo y me giré para cerrarla sin mirar hacia dentro, más una exclamación ahogada llamó mi atención.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté confundida y un poco cohibida debido a su presencia.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Éste es el servicio de mantenimiento.- Se encontraba en la otra esquina del servicio, agarrando con fuerza un lavabo. Sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos.

-Y-yo, e-esto, umm, quería...- ¡Qué vergüenza! - ...quería, mmm, lavarme las manos.- Genial Bella, ahora puede pensar que eres una maniática de la limpieza o vete tú a saber.

En su rostro se formó una expresión de furia. Soltó el lavabo y se fue a paso rápido de servicio.

_¿Pero qué...? _

¡Menudo gilipollas!

Unos minutos después corría a Biología totalmente liberada.

Cuando entré en biología la clase ya había comenzado. Me sonrojé, como de costumbre, y caminé hacia mi asiento.

-Veréis clase, hoy terminaremos el tema, lo que significa que el examen tendría que ser pronto- Murmullos de desaprobación se escucharon por toda la clase -¡silencio!, aún no he terminado. He decidido que este tema no tendrá examen, pero – continuó antes de que nos formáramos ideas equivocadas – haremos un trabajo por grupos. Todavía no tengo claro como os agrupareis por lo tanto, el lunes se decidirán. Señor Newton, borre esa sonrisa de la cara, los grupos los decidiré yo.

Mike me había estado mirando desde que el señor Banner había dicho que el trabajo era en grupo, seguramente imaginando cien formas de pedirme que esté en su grupo. De todas formas yo ya había pensado doscientas maneras de librarme.

Al salir de clase, Jessica me abordó mientras Ángela se puso a mi lado.

-¿No será emocionante? Yo ya me imagino en la casa de los Cullen haciendo el trabajo mientras Edward se agacha a recoger un lápiz que se me ha caído "accidentalmente", con lo cual tendré una buena visión de su trasero. Él como todo caballero, me lo dará, nos miraremos y nuestros rostros se irán acercando poco a poco...- Jessica estaba ensimismada en su propia fantasía, sin notar que a su lado, Ángela y yo estábamos aguantando la risa.

Ángela tembló levemente y yo no pude más. Mis carcajadas se oían por todo el pasillo.

Jessica me miró enfurecida.

-¿Crees que no puede ser posible o qué? - Jessica se veía en verdad ofendida.

-No es solo que.. es solo que- intentaba recuperar el aire después de tanto reír. No pude más y me tiré al suelo sujetándome el estómago.

Jessica miró en nuestra dirección molesta y siguió hacia delante a paso rápido.

-¿Qué tal el trasero de Edward, Jessica?- Nunca esperé que Ángela fuera tan directa. Al parecer la única tímida aquí era yo. - ¿Besa bien en tus pensamientos?

Ángela y yo nos reímos ante su pregunta sin saber que alrededor nuestra se había aglomerado un grupo de alumnos. Edward Cullen destacaba entre ellos. Mi cara se puso lívida.

Le di un codazo a Ángela, quién seguía riéndose. Rápidamente su cara se puso pálida.

-Esto... ¡hasta luego Bella!- Ángela se despidió corriendo, la muy traidora. Luego me las pagaría.

Me levanté lo más rápido posible y me fui rumbo a mi siguiente clase a paso rápido.

Llovía al salir de mi última clase.

-Hey, Bella, me preguntaba, ya que hoy es viernes, si querías ir conmigo al cine, ya sabes a eso de las ocho.

-Ya... creo que no va a ser posible Mike, tengo mucho que estudiar para los exámenes...

-Los exámenes no son hasta dentro de dos meses- contestó rápidamente Mike.

-Y además tengo que hacer muchos deberes...

-Puedes hacerlos el sábado y el domingo.

-Emmm- joder, este chico no captaba las indirectas- hoy me toca hacerme la manicura en los pies. Pero si quieres te vienes y te la hago a ti también. El rosa coral te vendría muy bien...- fingí meditar.

-eehhh,será mejor que vayamos otro día-JA! Lo sabía- Adiós Bella.

Mientras iba camino hacia mi camioneta me volví a reír por la reacción de Mike.

Al otro lado del aparcamiento Edward me miraba serio.

_¿Qué problema tenía ese tío?_

Salté hacia mi camioneta dispuesta a tener un relajante fin de semana y poder despejar mi cabeza.


	3. Mal día

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Trama mía. Actualizaré lo más antes posible :)**

**EPOV**

Miraba hacia la ventana. Llovía , como casi todos los días en Forks. Las pequeñas gotitas de agua bajaban por el cristal, creando su propia carrera. Pronto, la suave lluvia se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta. Según los meteorólogos pasaríamos dos semanas pasadas por agua.

Suspiré por octava vez en el día. Quizás era la novena vez, o la décima. Había perdido la cuenta.

Mi tormento tiene nombre y apellido. Isabella Swan, más conocida como Bella.

Esme no tardó en darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?- Esme siempre empleaba ese tono maternal que irradiaba ternura.

-¡Pasa que está loquito por Bella!- Emmett, como siempre, volvía a abrir su boca

-¿Bella?¿La hija de Charlie Swan?-preguntó Esme, con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

-La misma. Tu hijo Edward sufre un mal de amores.- Emmett seguía hablando.

-Mentira- gruñí – Es solo su olor, lo sabéis de sobra.- _Su olor, su belleza, su personalidad, su risa, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su pelo..._

_-_Venga Edward, admítelo, la chica es muy guapa, y bueno, para que mentir, está _buena._- Un gran rugido se escapó de mi pecho mientras asesinaba a mi "hermano" con la mirada- Waaauu, tranquilo fiera, yo ya tengo a mi Rosie.

-Ohh mi niño- genial ahora Esme- creía que este día no llegaría nunca, mi niño se hace mayor- simuló limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria.

-Oh, vamos mamá, tampoco es para tanto. Sí, vale, la chica es guapa y me agrada su personalidad

"_Por lo visto también te agrada su trasero, pillín, que te he visto mirándolo un par de veces" -_Si hubiera sido humano me hubiera sonrojado ante los pensamientos de Emmett.

-¡Emmett! ¡Controla tus pensamientos!- tapé mi cara con mis manos. Lo peor de todo es que la teoría de Emmett era cierta. Ugh, me sentía un pervertido. ¡Por dios, tengo 109 años!

_Pero aparentas 17._

¡Maldita conciencia!

La estruendosa risa de Emmett rompió el silencio matutino.

Unos pequeños pasitos bajaban corriendo las escaleras haciéndose notar, aunque pensándolo bien, un humano no los hubiera notado.

-!Edward¡ !Nos tenemos que ir¡ Además solo nos vamos a ir en dos coches, ya que Bella vendrá un poco mas tarde de lo habitual y tendrá que aparcar al lado del Volvo.

Genial. Desde que mi _querida_ hermana Alice se proclamó _amiga_ de Bella, no paraba de ver su futuro.

Aún recuerdo ese día.

FLASHBACK

_-¡Que no Alice, que hoy no voy a ser tu mayordomo personal! - se quejó Emmett- ¿por qué no vas de compras con Eddy?- y ahí estaba yo y mi estúpido apodo._

_-A mí no me metas, me toca cazar esta tarde, tu, sin embargo, fuiste solo hace dos días.-protesté, en un intento de escaquearme._

_-¡Pues a mí alguien me va a sujetar las bolsas mientras compro!- chilló Alice._

_-¿Y por qué no va tu marid..- Emmett se qudó a mitad de la frase al escuchar unos apresurados pasos en nuestra dirección._

_Isabella corría en nuestra dirección, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con Emmett. Me moví en su dirección para ayudarla, pero su olor inundó mis fosas nasales y me quedé paralizado._

_Escuchamos cómo Bella se disculpaba._

_-Mírala, si parece una fresita, toda colorada- los pensamientos de Emmett me hicieron gruñir. Su rubor era hermoso, una fresita no se podía comparar con ella._

_-Es difícil no verme, sobre todo con estos músculos- Su demostración de fuerza me dio arcadas. ¿los vampiros pueden tener arcadas? - Encantado, soy Emmett Cullen, estudiante de día, cazad... ¡Auch!- Alice le golpeó antes de que pudiera hablar de más. Idiota descerebrado... menos mal que Alice tiene más sentido común y se disculpará ante Bella, para así poder irnos._

_-¡Hola! Yo soy Alice encantada de conocerte, ¡estoy segura de que iremos de compras, hablaremos sobre chicos, nos contaremos secretos y seremos grandes amigas, y saldremos a pasear cuando queramos y...- Retiro lo antes dicho. Alice se unía al club de descerebrados._

_-Vayamonos ya Alice. Rosalie y Jasper nos están esperando- mi garganta ardía, quería irme. Necesitaba irme YA._

_Emmett intentó protestar pero lo corté rápidamente. Bella debió ver algo en mi mirada que la asustó, ya que se diculpó y se fue corriendo, no sin antes chocarse con Mr Connor, y agarras su pobre chaqueta._

_No pude controlar la risa que borbotó de mi pecho. _

FIN FLASHBACK.

Reí de nuevo ante los recuerdos.

-¡Edward vamonos ya! - Alice me metió prisa.

Cogí las llaves del Volvo que estaban en la encimera y me dirigí corriendo al coche. Al llegar aparqué donde me indicó Alice, y me dirigí a clases.

-Rosie, ¿tú crees que me quedaría bien un piercing en la nariz?- Decidí dejar de prestar atención a la absurda y ridícula conversacion de Emmett y me fijé en los estudiantes.

El comedor estaba abarrotado.

Mi vista rápidamente se fue a una castaña con expresión aburrida en su rostro. Al parecer, su amiga, notó mi mirada.

-Bella, Edward Cullen te está mirando- Sí, su amiga me había visto. Lo que nunca me esperé fue la contestación de mi ángel.

-Pregúntale si quiere una foto- ¿Cómo? Mi cara debía estar en completo shock. Aunque, una foto de mi Bella no estaría nada mal... ¿_Tú Bella? _Sí, ya que en la realidad no podía serlo, al menos lo sería en mi imaginación.

Al parecer, mies hermanos también se percataron del intercambio entre Bella y Ángela, ya que ninguno podía aguantarse la risa.

-_Ohhh madre mía, ¿una chica acaba de cortarte,Edward? Estás perdiendo tus encantos, ya sabes la falta de uso... ¡estirado!- _Alice reía mientras que Emmett no podía ni pensar, en su mente solo se repetía la frase de Bella una y otra vez. Me atormentarían con esto durante bastante tiempo.

_-¡_Eh!, no hace falta insultar Alice – Me crucé de brazos como un niño pequeño.

-¿Alguien especial te está esperando en casa, Bella? - volví a prestar suma atención a la conversación de Bella y sus compañeros de mesa.

-De echo, sí Lauren. Mi novio está en casa este fin de semana, ya sabes, dice que no pasa el suficiente tiempo conmigo y ha decidido quedarse este fin de semana que tiene libre. Me siento taaaan feliz... - ¿¡QUÉ!? No, mi Bella no podía tener novio. ¿Quién era? Le iba a partir la cara.

Mi cabeza ideó más de trescientos planes de tortura antes de que Bella contestara – Era broma – dijo murmurando.

No se puede describir con palabras el inmenso alivio que sintió mi cuerpo al escuchar eso. Mi Bella, (y su trasero) estaba soltera. Gracias a Dios.

Oí como Bella se reía. Su risa era melodiosa. Es, sin duda alguna, mi sonido favorito.

-Hey Edward, ¿puedes ir a coger mi bolso? Está en el servicio de mantenimiento.- Alice

me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué diablos hacías en el servicio de mantenimiento?- pregunté confundido

-Pues verás, Jasper se puso contento y...- en su mente aparecieron imágenes de su encuentro.

-¡Agh!, está bien, iré. Por favor, no me vuelvas a mostrar eso. No podré volver a mirar a Jasper de la misma forma.

-Yiiiihaaaaa- Oh, Dios. Miré a Jasper con asco mientras éste se reía pasando un brazo por los hombros de Alice.

Salí pitando de allí.

Una vez en el servicio, gran fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que mi fresita. _¡mierda, este apodo es culpa de Emmett!_

Poco a poco las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que había sido un truco de Alice y Emmett.

Salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude, intentando aguantar la respiración. Alice me las pagaría cuando llegara a casa.

Después de una tediosa hora de biología, donde tuve que aguantar las miradas de Newton hacia Bella, debido a la propuesta del señor Banner, me dirigí a la salida. Fui el último en salir, debido a que el profesor me pidió por favor que hiciera unas fotocopias.

Al salir, me encontré nada más y nada menos que a Bella y a Ángela Webber (una chica muy simpática) tiradas en el piso mientras Ángela le gritaba a Jessica qué tal era el trasero de un tal Edward. _Un momento..._

Mierda...¡ Edward soy yo!

¿Eso quería decir que Jessica me había visto el trasero? Mi día iba de mal en peor. Creo que voy a meter la cabeza en el váter y no sacarla hasta mañana.

Conduje de regreso a casa lo más rápido posible para planear mi venganza.

Alice se quedó en el salón, hablando con Esme sobre su día mientras yo subía a su habitación.

Rápidamente cogí su bote de perfume y fui a buscar una mofeta. Una vez rociado su peste, y con mucha dificultad y un traje de buzo, logré meter la peste esa en el bote sin mancharme. Rocié el bote con perfume de hombre, para camuflar el olor a mofeta y lo dejé rápidamente en su sitio. Tuve cuidado y cambiaba de opinión a cada rato, para así evitar que Alice pudiera ver mi plan.

Me encontraba ordenando por décimo novena vez el cuarto de discos cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos en la habitación de Alice. Sonreí perversamente.

-Espera, vaquerito, voy a por una cosa- Presioné mi mano contra mi boca para mantener mi risa dentro y esperé...

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!- El grito de Alice consiguió que Esme soltara sin querer el mando de la tele.- ¡Agh! ¡Apesto a caca! - Jazzy, cariño, haz algo.- Alice trataba de acercarse a Jasper.

-Alice, te amo, pero por lo que mas quieras, no te acerques a mí- Dijo Jasper mientras bajaba las escaleras con la nariz tapada.

La peste de Alice se podría oler desde varios kilómetros. Vale, quizás era algo exagerado, pero nuestro olfato es muy sensible.

-¡Vaya peste!- exclamó Emmett mientras entraba con Rosalie. - Alice, ¿te has echo caca?

Alice gimió y subió a bañarse por octava vez.

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Yo te apoyo, pero desde la distancia. - Jasper no se arriesgaba.


	4. Incidentes

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible :)**

BPOV

¡Qué pony más bonito! Era lila, y con unas patitas de colores.

Me miraba fijamente con esos ojos naranjas...

-¡Bella!- El pony tenía una voz demasiado grave para un pony.

-¡Bella, despierta, corre!- Vale, ese no era el pony.

Abrí los ojos y me senté rápidamente en la cama. Miré el reloj de la mesilla y vi que eran las nueve y media.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se despierta a las nueve un sábado?

-¡Bella por el amor de Dios, ven ya! - la voz de Charlie hizo que diera un respingo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, y por una vez en la vida no me caí.

-¡Papá, papá, dime!- mi voz sonaba confundida. Charlie normalmente no se alarmaba. Pero y si...

_¿Y si era un ladrón, o un psicópata, o un asesino?_

_Cálmate, Bella, lo mismo pensaste cuando desaparecieron tus braguitas de la suerte de Hello Kitty y resultó que te las habías dejado al fondo de la cesta de la ropa limpia._

-¡Bella, socorro, ayúdame!- Charlie se encontraba subido encima de la mesa del comedor con una escoba en la mano, intentando aplastar algo. Mi vista se fue inmediatamente al suelo.

Una cucaracha.

Charlie, el jefe de policía de Forks, un hombre maduro en posesión de un arma, le tenía miedo a una cucaracha.

Inmediatamente me subí yo a la otra parte de la mesa a gritar como una posesa. Yo también les tenía miedo. Eran marrones, asquerosas, con esas antenitas que parecían saludarte, pero que en realidad te estaban analizando.

El timbré sonó y mi grito fue aun más alto. En el brazo de Charlie se notaban las marcas de mis dedos, debido a mi fuerte agarre.

El timbre volvió a sonar más insistentemente.

-Bella, yo no voy, lo siento- Charlie flipaba si creía que me iba a bajar de esta mesa.

-Lo echamos a piedra, papel y tijera, papá- Era mi última esperanza. Charlie no parecía muy convencido, pero aceptó finalmente.

-Piedra... papel y ¡ tijeras!

Miré mis tijeras y miré la mano en forma de piedra de Charlie.

-Gano yo – Dije.

-¡Pero si la piedra es más fuerte que la tijera! ¡Me estás haciendo trampa! - Charlie protestaba mientras señalaba su mano

-Papá- puse una mano en su hombro mientras le hablaba- la tijera se convierte en transformer y aplasta a la piedra – expliqué como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Alomejor, mi mentira daba resultado.

Charlie no pareció muy convencido pero aceptó la derrota-odio los juegos de hoy en día-dicho esto, me dio la espalda, y se preparó para saltar.

-Bella, antes de que cometa una locura, quiero que sepas que te quiero, que hay una M30 cargada debajo de mi colchón, para que la uses cuando quieras, que no te eches novio hasta los treinta y que las revistas cochinas del segundo cajón del cuarto de baño, son de Billy, yo sólo se las guardaba.- Después de su mini-confesión, Charlie saltó y se dirigió a la puerta como un rayo.

-¡Hola!- ¿_Pero qué demonios?_

_-_¿He sacrificado mi vida por el hijo de los Newton? - Charlie no le dio una bienvenida muy grata - ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Pues yo, esto... venía a ver como le había quedado la manicura a Bella- ¿Mike es mariquita? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado...

-Si matas a la cucaracha te dejo entrar-Al decir esto Charlie, la cara de Mike se puso blanca.

-Creo que mejor me voy, en otro momento- ¿Es que en este pueblo no había una sola persona que pudiera matar a la cucaracha? - Por cierto, ¿sigue en pie lo del cine?

-¡FUERA!- Charlie y yo gritamos a la misma vez.

…...

Alrededor de las doce, después de una rabieta por mi parte, Charlie consiguió que me bajara de la mesa y nos fuimos a comer a cualquier lado, dejando a la cucaracha a su aire. Quizás no fue una buena idea, ya que al llegar, al parecer, Armando (por muy feo que sea, necesita un nombre) se había echado novia. Yo solo espero que usen protección. Una cucaracha más en esta casa, y la quemo.

…...

El domingo pasó corriendo, y dio paso a un lluvioso lunes.

Aparqué mi camioneta lo más lejos posible de Mike. Me había amarrado los cordones muy fuertes, para evitar que Mike viera que no me había echo la manicura. Éste era capaz de quitarme los zapatos en medio de la gente.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, recordé que hoy dirían los grupos de bología.

Al entrar, la clase todavía estaba medio vacía.

Me senté en mi pupitre y comencé a golpetear la mesa.

El señor _me-río-a-todas-horas_ Cullen (nótese el sarcasmo) se sentó a mi lado y me ignoró. Como siempre.

-Bueno clase. Estoy contento de anunciaros, que ya tengo los grupos. Levantense cuando los nombre. Los grupos serán de cuatro personas.- La barriga me dolía ¿y si me tocaba con Mike?

-Primer grupo: Jessica Stanley, Michael Newton, Caren O'donnell, y Martha Steven.

Los grupos iban pasando y a mí no me tocaba en ninguno. A Cullen tampoco lo habían nombrado. Algo dentro de mí saltaba de alegría.

-Y por último: Ángela Webber, Ben Cheney, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.- Mátenme y vuelvanme a matar. Creo que voy a hiperventilar. ¿Y dónde vamos a hacer el trabajo? En mi casa no, no creo que sea buena idea hacer el trabajo con la familia de Armando de por medio.- Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, vayan recogiendo.

Ángela y Ben se acercaron a mí y a Cullen.

-Bueno pues, en mi casa no puede ser, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis hermanos, y no creo que querais estar rodeados de enanos- Osea que en casa de Ángela tampoco podíamos.

-En la mía tampoco. Mi madre está enferma- Ben parecía apenado.

Nuestras cabezas se giraron en dirección a Cullen, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

Cullen, con cara de limón exprimido, dijo que preguntaría a sus padres, y que ya nos avisaría.

…...

Solté un suspiro involuntario. Iba a ir a casa de Edward-cara-de-extreñido. Alomejor, "accidentalmente se me podría caer el lápiz y..."

¡_Madre mía! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en Jessica 2_!

Tragué fuerte y fui rumbo al comedor, no sin antes dejarle marcadas mis bonitas pisadas a la limpiadora. ¡JA! Me siento malvada.

Al llegar al comedor me esperaban en la mesa los de siempre. Me puse los auriculares y comencé a escuchar música. Me importaban tres pimientos las mechas rosas que se había echo la prima de una amiga de la mejor amiga de la vecina de Lauren.

Miré a la mesa de los Cullen. Emmett hacía un ridículo baile mientras Edward hundía la cabeza en sus brazos.

_¿Qué les dan de comer a esta gente?_


	5. Las prisas son malas

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**BPOV**

Acababa de salir del comedor. Los pasillos atestados de gente me agobiaban. Algo pasó corriendo por mi lado, provocando que se me cayeran todos mis libros.

-!Eh¡ ¡Ve con más cuidado imbécil!- le grité a mi agresor. Levanté la cara para ver quién era el causante de esto.

_Mierda..._

Samantha Brown, la capitana del club de lucha femenina me observaba desde su gran altura. Sus grasientos rizos caían por su frente llena de acné. Demasiado acné. Justo encima de su ceja izquierda, se podía distinguir un grano que perfectamente lo podrías haber confundido con otro estudiante. Si lo ves desde lejos parece que puede hablar y todo...

-¿¡Qué estás mirando, Swan?!- El torrente de voz de Samantha me hizo saltar. A nuestro alrededor se había congregado un grupo de estudiantes.

-N-nada- dije casi sin voz.

-¿!Se te comió la lengua el gato, Swan?! -Samantha se rió de su chiste sin gracia. Al ver que los demás no reían, los miró, retándoles con la mirada, para que rieran su chiste.

Un coro de risas nerviosas se escuchó por el pasillo.

-Déjala en paz, Samantha. Has sido tú la que le has tirado los libros.-dijo una voz abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes.

Edward Cullen, en todo su esplendor, me había defendido ante esa mole. Me pellizqué para comprobar si seguía despierta o si Samantha me había pegado ya una paliza.

-Oh, mi Edward, tienes razón- ¿_su Edward?_- Te preocupas por mí porque sabes que tengo un aviso de expulsión, es es tan romántico- la mole siguió hablando.

-No, eh, yo no quería...- Samantha interrumpió la explicación de Edward.

-¡Pero si estás nervioso! No pasa nada peluchito, estamos en confianza.- La palabra _peluchito_ hizo que lo viera todo rojo.

_Bella, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego. Espira e inspira. Con tranquilidad. Así, muy bien._

-¿Qué te parece si olvidamos a esta panoli y me acompañas a mi entrenamiento?- Desde luego, la sensualidad no era su punto fuerte.- ¿Quieres ver como le pego una paliza a alguien? Luego podríamos ir a un restaurante y...- Oh, no. Eso sí que no. Edward Cullen era MÍO.

_Ni siquiera es tu novio. Déjalo, recoge tus libros y sigue como si no hubiera pasado nada._

Al carajo la conciencia_._

Cogí mi libro de lengua (Pude comprobar que era el que más pesaba) y se lo tiré a Samantha.

Recuerdo una vez, en la que crucé demasiado deprisa la carretera, sin mirar a los lados. Una bicicleta venía por la derecha a alta velocidad. Vi mi corta vida pasar por mis ojos. Mi nacimiento, mis primeros pañales sucios, mis caídas, aquella vez que salí del agua de la playa sin saber que se me había perdido la parte de arriba...

Sentí exactamente lo mismo al ver la mirada de Samantha.

Dejando mis libros en el suelo, y corrí, corrí lo más lejos que pude (no sin antes comprobar que tenía la parte de arriba. Ya se sabe, ante la duda...)

Busqué un sitio en el que esconderme. Cualquiera. Podía escuchar las pisadas de Samantha detrás mía.

Torcí a la izquierda y vi mi salvación. Una puerta de salida al final del pasillo.

Corrí hacia el pomo de la puerta y lo giré lo justo para abrir la puerta.

De repente, sentí un dolor agudo en mi brazo y algo que se atravesaba entre mis pies. Caí y todo se volvió negro.

A lo lejos escuché una voz que gritaba mi nombre.

…...

-¿Estará bien?- Preguntó una primera voz.

-La bestia aquella le ha dado bien fuerte – Respondió una segunda voz.

Comencé a abrir los párpados poco a poco.

-¡Está despertando, corre Emmett, ven!- ¿Emmett? ¿Que demonios hacía Emmett Cullen aquí?

Al abrir completamente mis ojos, pude comprobar que me encontraba en una habitación pintada de un rosa chillón. A mi lado se encontraban Ángela, Alice y más allá, en la puerta, estaba Emmett.

Inmediatamente, los tres me acorralaron y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas.

-¿Te duele mucho, Bella? - Esa era Ángela- ¡Hablé con el director hace 10 minutos! ¡Esa bestia estará expulsada lo más antes posible!- En verdad parecía indignada.

-¡Bien echo Bella! Yo le habría lanzado una mesa o una silla, pero supongo que un libro está bien- Alice me aplaudía.

-Estoy orgulloso de tí, tomatito- ¿Pero es que no se le acababan los apodos ridículos?- Oye, ¿no te parece que huele mal por aquí?Huele como a... ¡mofeta!- Emmett se rió y Alice lo miró mal y le propinó un golpe. Mi cara era de confusión total.

Miré a mi alrededor y pude comprobar que estaba en una camilla, con una bata blanca.

Alice debió de haber entendido mi silenciosa pregunta, ya que me contestó- Estás en el hospital, Bella. Tienes un brazo roto, y una leve contusión en la cabeza, lo que provocó que te desmayaras.- Genial. Dos semanas y media en Forks y ya me había partido el brazo derecho.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Edward se encontraba en la puerta, inseguro.

-Pasa Edward, nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad chicos?- preguntó Alice.

-No, en realidad yo acab... ¡Ah! ¡Alice, no se que extraña obsesión tienes con pegarme!- Exclamó Emmett.

Alice sacó una foto del bolsillo y le enseñó el reverso a Emmett. Éste se puso lívido.

Inmediatamente recogieron y se fueron a paso rápido.

Edward se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Preguntó Edward con voz dulce. Mientras acariciaba mi brazo bueno. Miles de descargas recorrieron mi piel.

-He tenido mejores días- respondí con una sonrisa. Me correspondió con otra.

-Siento en verdad el percance de antes, yo solo quería defenderte, no era mi intención crear un conflicto- Se veía arrepentido. Un momento. _¿Ha dicho que quería defenderme? _Mi cara enrojeció

-N-no hacía falta, pero gracias de todas formas- Respondí cohibida.

Edward se rió ante mi repentina vergüenza.

Dejó a un lado mi timidez y nos quedamos hablando sobre cosas triviales.

-Lo que no entiendo, Bella- Saltó Edward después de estar un rato charlando- Es... ¿Por qué le tiraste un libro?

_Por que soy una celosa de mierda._

-Eh... porque me molestaba demasiado ese grano de su cara como para dejarlo ahí.- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

La estruendosa carcajada de Edward se escuchó bien fuerte. Era la primera vez que lo oía reír así. Era como música para mis oídos.

-Bueno, ahora que tienes el brazo inmovilizado, alguien te tendrá que dar de comer, ¿no?-preguntó mirándome fijamente mientras se acercaba.

ESPERA. ¿EDWARD CULLEN ESTABA COQUETEANDO CONMIGO?

-Ehh, supongo que no... quiero decir, que sí, pero buenoseríadegranayuda- Lo dije todo muy rápido y con el corazón acelerado, con lo cual, un molesto pitido comenzó a sonar a mi derecha.

Una enfermera vino y echó a Edward, alegando que ya no era horario de visitas.

-¡Bella!-gritó Edward antes de salir- ¡Mañana en mi casa por la tarde para lo del trabajo! ¡Alice te irá a buscar a tu casa!- dicho esto, salió por la puerta.

Iba a ir a casa de Edward Cullen...

_Entraría a su casa, y Edward se pondría cómodo. Se quitaría su chaleco, levantando un poco su camiseta, dejándome ver parte de sus abdominales bien formados.._

oh...

La enfermera debió ver mi cara de pervertida, ya que cerró la puerta y salió corriendo. Debo controlar mi imaginación.


	6. Condiciones atmosféricas

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**BPOV**

-¡Bella, baja de una vez!- Gritó Alice desde su coche.- ¿¡Tengo que ir a tu cuarto y agarrarte por los pelos o vas a venir ya!?- Últimamente estaba muy irascible. ¿Serían sus días rojos?

-Ya voy, Alice. Tengo que dejarle la comida preparada a Charlie- En realidad no sabía que ponerme, ya que únicamente tenía limpio un chándal y y una falda _demasiado_ corta. Me decidí por el chandal.

Aunque la verdad... El chándal era de la talla 10, probablemente de cuando pasaba mis veranos con Charlie.

Era definitivo. O la falda o nada. Tampoco era tan corta, ¿no?

Probé a ponérmela. Ya de por sí era difícil, cuanto más con un brazo roto.

-Maldito chándal, maldito brazo, maldito trabajo...- Dejé mi frase inconclusa al ver como un torbellino pelinegro entraba en mi habitación junto con un gorila, también llamado, Emmett.- ¡Eh, soltadme! - grité colorada como un tomate mientras era llevada en volandas hacia el coche, con una falda a medio poner.

…...

El camino fue tortuoso. Emmett reía a carcajada limpia mientras yo trataba de acomodar mi falda correctamente, aunque sin éxito.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, logré ponérmela en su sitio. _Madre mía_

La palabra _corta_ no le hacía justicia. Simplemente no podía levantar la pierna. Levanté un poco la pierna, lo justo para subir el escalón... ¡Pero si notaba el fresco del viento _ahí_!

-Alice...-La llamé, apurada.

-Dime Bella. ¿Te duele el brazo?- comentó preocupada.

-No, no es eso. Me preguntaba si tendrías algo más... largo.- Le dije mientras señalaba mis piernas apenas cubiertas por unas medias.-No me siento del todo cómoda y es lo único que tenía.- Alice comenzó a reírse mientras me llevaba corriendo a su habitación. Gracias a Dios, no nos encontramos a nadie por el camino, exceptuando a Emmett, que nada más llegar fue a jugar a la xbox

Alice escogió un buen puñado de ropa y fue descartando poco a poco, dejando solo un pantalón vaquero que se amoldaba a mis piernas y una camisa acompañada de una ajustada chaqueta. Era coqueto y nada revelador. Perfecto.

-¿Qué hago con la falda, se la pongo a una Barbie? Creo que esta es su talla perfecta-Se burló Alice.

-Quémala y entierra sus cenizas en el lugar más alejado de tu casa. Estoy segura de que no harán preguntas. Esto se queda entre nosotras. Si encuentran las pruebas, niegalo todo- Susurré de forma sombría

…...

Los Cullen no volvieron hasta media hora después. Al parecer habían salido a una pequeña excursión familiar.

Ángela y Ben habían llamado. Ben se había dejado una parte del proyecto en casa y habían tenido que dar media vuelta. Me quedé sola con los Cullen.

Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran los padres más perfectos que había conocido. Eran como la típica película americana en la que todos viven felices y comen perdices. Su persuasión era increíble, así que no me negué cuando Esme me ofreció un té.

-Bueno, Bella- Comenzó Esme- Supongo que te habrá sido duro el nuevo comienzo aquí. Echarás de menos a tu madre.- ¿Una persona podría tener un tono de voz tan dulce?

-En realidad no ha sido tan duro, señora Cullen. Aquí todos son muy amables. Además mi madre necesitaba espacio con su nuevo marido.- recordé los últimos meses en Florida. Fueron horribles. Yo solo diré una cosa. Las paredes lo escuchan _todo._

-Me parece muy valiente por tu parte, Bella- argumentó Carlisle- A Charlie le has dado una alegría. No lo había visto tan contento en mucho tiempo. Me recordó a Billy, el padre de mi amigo Jacob.

-Eso mismo me dicen en La Push- Observé como todos se tensaron- Billy Black, es muy amigo de mi padre...- continué insegura de si seguir por ese camino. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema- Por cierto, tienen una casa preciosa, señores Cullen. Realmente bonita.-No mentía. A Esme pareció agradarle el gesto y nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre el mobiliario.

A las seis sonó el timbre. Ben y Ángela estaban en la puerta con el proyecto en sus manos.

Rápidamente nos pusimos a trabajar.

Después de unas dos horas estábamos reventados.

-Entre las características de los lípidos, podemos encontrar que son untuosos al tacto y... ¡eh! ¿Me estáis prestando atención?- Ben era el único que realmente estaba colaborando con el trabajo.

Ángela se dedicaba a juguetear con el móvil y yo estaba tumbada mientras Edward me acariciaba por encima el brazo roto. Esto era simplemente la gloria.

De repente, la luz se fue, quedándose todo a oscuras, debido a que en Forks, a las ocho de la tarde está todo oscuro.

Grité y algo me agarró de la cintura. Por el olor reconocí a Edward.

-Tranquila, Bella. Serán los plomillos. Carlisle a ido a comprobarlos.- Me susurró al oído. Comencé a hiperventilar, por lo que Edward apretó su agarre, y comenzó a susurrarme palabras tranquilizadoras. Lo que él no sabía es que estaba hiperventilando por su cercanía.

-Te llevaré a la cocina, ten cuidado- Me advirtió Edward.

"... por lo tanto las calles quedarán cortadas. Se ruega prevención a los vecinos y por favor cierren puertas y ventanas. El vendaval es lo suficientemente fuerte como para..." -La radio a pilas rompía el silencio de la cocina.

Oh, Charlie. ¿Estaría bien mi padre? Tenía que llamarlo, necesitaba segurarme de que no le había pasado nada.

Esme pareció notar mi desesperación.-Chicos, llamen a sus casas, y aseguraos de que están bien. Decidles que os quedareis aquí hasta que el temporal amaine, que probablemente, será mañana.- Nos tranquilizó

"Genial, simplemente genial" Los murmuros de Rosalie no ayudaban a mi estado de ansiedad.

Rápidamente cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de mi padre.

_Un pitido..._

_Dos pitidos..._

_Tres pitidos..._

_Cuatro pitidos..._

No respondía.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada. Noté como alguien me conducía hacia el sofá y trazaba círculos en mi espalda, tratando de tranquilizarme. Era Edward.

-Tranquila, estará apurado, con tanto viento. Es normal, es el jefe de policía.- sonrío- Estoy seguro de que no le ha pasado nada.- me abrazó con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado con mi brazo.

Era un momento mágico, íntimo. Tan acaramelado estábamos cuando sonó mi móvil.

¡¿Por qué coño Renné tuvo que ponerme la canción "peacock" de Katy Perry?!

La canción sonaba, y todos estaban atentos a ella.

"_I wanna see your peacock,cock,cock, your peacock!"_

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. Emmett estaba tirado en el piso, sujetándose el estómago, mientras mi cara era un semáforo en rojo.

Cogí el teléfono cortando la canción lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Si?

-_Bella, gracias a Dios que estás bien- _Era Charlie. Un inmenso alivio recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Papá, estaba preocupadísima por tí. Este vendaval es demasiado fuerte. ¿Estás bien?.-

-_Sí, cariño. Es algo inusual, aunque parezca mentira. Escúchame bien, no salgas de casa de los Cullen -_

_-_No papá. La señora Cullen nos ha dicho que nos quedemos por esta noche, hasta que pase el vendaval.- Ángela y Ben habían terminado de hablar, y todos estaban atentos a mi conversación.- Tienes un sandwich en el frigo. No te olvides de sacar la ropa de la lavadora. Dale de comer a Armando y a su esposa Filonada, y no dejes que salgan fuera, que por muy indestructibles que sean, me preocupo. Tus calzoncillos limpios están el en tercer cajón. Los de ositos que te gustan tanto están justo debajo de los de Spiderman.

-_Gracias Bella. Y no, no me olvidaré de nada-_ masculló Charlie obviamente avergonzado.

-Papá, te quiero.- Me estaba volviendo una curso sentimental.

-_Yo también, Bells.- _Sonriendo corté la llamada.

A mi alrededor, todos me miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Los calzoncillos eran de Spiderman en su forma malvada o...- Emmett, como siempre, estropeó el momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**EPOV**

Alice había ido a recoger a mi dulce Bella a su casa, junto con Emmett, quien no paraba de insistir en ver la casa de Bella.

Mientras tanto, mi familia y yo habíamos ido de caza, por precaución. Tenía que alimentarme bien, ya que el olor de Bella era demasiado fuerte.

A lo lejos, divisé un gran ciervo y eché a correr. Mientras corría pude ver cómo los demás cazaban.

Carlisle divisaba un jabalí a lo lejos, y competía contra Esme, quién se había fijado en la misma presa.

Jasper mordía a una patética ardilla. Me reí de él mientras le señalaba.

Iba a saltar hacia mi presa cuando algo chocó contra mi costado. Vi una rubia cabellera levantarse y correr como un rayo hacia mi presa. Gruñí fuertemente y me dispuse a empujarla.

Tras una pelea absurda entre Rosalie y yo, me quedé con el ciervo y ella buscó otra presa, visiblemente cabreada. Me metí un segundo en su mente, pero salí rápidamente. Digamos que no me estaba echando flores precisamente.

…...

Una vez en casa el olor de Bella me pegó de golpe. Había un olorcillo raro en el jardín pero no le presté mucha atención.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en todo su esplendor en el sofá de la sala, aun con su brazo roto parecía una diosa. Ni siquiera me importó que estuviera ocupando mi sitio especial. Ella podía poner su bonito trasero cuando quisiera.

_Joder, Edward, que obsesión con su trasero._

Ángela y Ben no vendrían hasta dentro de un rato, por lo tanto teníamos un ratillo para conversar.

Me fijé mejor en Bella. Su atuendo parecía escogido por Alice, aunque eso era imposible. Su pelo caoba estaba suelto, y se perdía por su espalda. Llevaba un pequeño lacito en la cabeza, lo que la hacía ver adorable y dulce.

-Bueno, Bella- Comenzó Esme- Supongo que te habrá sido duro el nuevo comienzo aquí. Echarás de menos a tu madre.- Esme, como siempre, intentaba hacer sentir cómoda a nuestra invitada. Parece que los sentidos de Bella estaban adormecidos, ya que todavía no había echo siquiera un intento de huida

-En realidad no ha sido tan duro, señora Cullen. Aquí todos son muy amables. Además mi madre necesitaba espacio con su nuevo marido.-Ella era tan amable. Sólo pensaba en los demás. Era un ángel caído del mismo cielo.

_- Es tan buena persona, Edward.-_ Esme estaba encantada.

-Me parece muy valiente por tu parte, Bella-Esa era la señal de aceptación por parte de Carlisle- A Charlie le has dado una alegría. No lo había visto tan contento en mucho tiempo.-

-Eso mismo me dicen en La Push- _Lobos_. Los pensamientos por parte de mi familia eran desagradables. Solo Bella podría relacionarse con las dos criaturas mitológicas más peligrosas.

-Billy Black, es muy amigo de mi padre...- Bella parecía nerviosa. Seguramente era consciente de que no teníamos mucho trato con los de La Push- Por cierto, tienen una casa preciosa, señores Cullen. Realmente bonita.- Ya tenía a Esme en el bote. Realmente era una criatura maravillosa.

…...

A las seis llegaron Ángela y Ben, y después de las presentaciones nos fuimos al cuarto de invitados y nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo. Bueno, se pusieron ellos, ya que yo me fui acercando descaradamente a Bella y comencé a acariciarle el brazo el brazo roto, teniendo sumo cuidado. Me encantaba el sonrojo de su cara. Creí que me iba a apartar, pero no lo hizo, lo cual entendí como una invitación a que me acercara. Sin darse cuenta, Bella se fue recostando poco a poco sobre mí mientras yo seguía haciendo círculos en su brazo. Estaba en el cielo.

Ben nos llamó la atención. Parece ser que nadie estábamos haciendo el proyecto.

_-Bella y Edward se ven tan acaramelados... Ojalá Ben dejara el trabajo y me hiciera cosquillas a mí también- _Ángela suspiró mientras tecleaba distraídamente en su móvil. La idea de Bella y yo casi abrazados hizo que algo cosquilleante recorriera mi cuerpo. Era una sensación única, nunca antes experimentada

_plof_

La luz se fue.

-_Joder, en esta casa no hay manera de terminar una partida-_ Jasper tiró el mando de la xbox, como si fuera un niño y tuviera una rabieta.

-_¡Oh no! Estaba viendo ese vestido tan mono en Gucci y la mierda de la tormenta a echo que mi ordenador se apague. Esto es indignante. Voy a poner una denuncia a... esto... mmm... ¡las nubes!-_Cuando se trataba de ropa, la falta de coherencia de Alice brillaba por su ausencia.

-_Si abrazar es rodear con las manos, apoyar es... - _Una advertencia inaudible para humanos salió de mi boca antes de que Emmett pudiera terminar su escandalosa frase.

Bella grité y yo lo use como excusa para acercarla a mí y abrazarla por la cintura. Noté como Bella se relajaba en mis brazos. Le susurré que todo iría bien y la pobre comenzó a respirar irregularmente. ¿Le tendría fobia a la oscuridad?

Mientras la llevaba a la cocina pude escuchar como la radio anunciaba que la tormenta era peligrosa, y que se rogaba a los vecinos que no salieran.

Personalmente no dejaría que Bella se fuera ni aunque soplara un poco de viento. La encerraría si hiciera falta, para poder mantenerla a salvo. Los ostros dos se podían ir a freír espárragos.

_Eres un poquito egoísta. _

Chicos, llamen a sus casas, y aseguraos de que están bien. Decidles que os quedareis aquí hasta que el temporal amaine, que probablemente, será mañana.- Esme notando la tensión en el ambiente decidió intervenir. -_ Intenta tranquilizar a Bella, Edward._

_-Ya lo que me faltaba. Dormir con humanos. Como alguno de los tres ronque, no me hago responsable de mis actos.- _Rosalie no estaba hoy para tirar cohetes.

-Nena, no pasa nada, apagaremos sus ronquidos con otros sonidos- Emmett susurró mientras elevaba sus cejas.

Odio esta casa. Son todos unos pervertidos que me están influenciando. Yo soy más tranquilo... yo no pienso en Bella, ni admiro sus curvas, y ahora mismo no estoy mirando esa chaqueta que resaltaba su perfecta delantera...

Jasper me miró asombrado. Gracias a Dios, no me podía sonrojar. Me crucé de brazos, y miré hacia otro lado avergonzado. Carraspeé un poco y concentré mi atención en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Bella estaba con el móvil pegado a su oreja. Su padre no contestaba, y Bella estaba cada vez más desesperada. La conducí hacía el sofá mientras trazaba figuras en su pequeña espalda.

-Tranquila, estará apurado, con tanto viento. Es normal, es el jefe de policía.- intenté darle ánimos- Estoy seguro de que no le ha pasado nada.- Le abracé, teniendo cuidado con su brazo y apoyé su cara en mi hombro, disimuladamente olí su cabello. _Fresias._

Quería quedarme así para siempre. Encajábamos perfectamente.

Su móvil sonó.

"_I wanna see your peacock,cock,cock, your peacock!"_

Mi brazo se quedó congelado en su espalda.

Madre mía. Me iba a dar un patatús allí en medio de todos. Emmett se revolcaba por los suelos, riéndose a más no poder. En realidad todos se partían de risa.

La pobre Bella estaba como un tomate. Atendió el móvil lo más rápido posible, interrumpiendo la molesta y pegadiza canción.

-¿Si?- preguntó Bella.

-_Bella, gracias a Dios que estás bien-_Mi familia y yo podíamos escuchar perfectamente la voz de Charlie. Bella suspiró de puro alivio.

-Papá, estaba preocupadísima por tí. Este vendaval es demasiado fuerte. ¿Estás bien?.- Era tan buena. Tan altruista.

-_Sí, cariño. Es algo inusual, aunque parezca mentira. Escúchame bien, no salgas de casa de los Cullen – _Tranquilo, Charlie. Yo no se lo permitiría.

_-_No papá. La señora Cullen nos ha dicho que nos quedemos por esta noche, hasta que pase el vendaval. Tienes un sandwich en el frigo. No te olvides de sacar la ropa de la lavadora. Dale de comer a Armando y a su esposa Filonada, y no dejes que salgan fuera, que por muy indestructibles que sean, me preocupo. Tus calzoncillos limpios están el en tercer cajón. Los de ositos que te gustan tanto están justo debajo de los de Spiderman.- ¿El jefe Swan no era capaz de ordenar su ropa interior? Vaya, vaya... Aunque a mí no me importaría que Bella ordenara mi ropa interior...

_¡Basta, Edward!_

Hoy mis hormonas se iban de paseo.

No sabía que Bella tuviera mascotas. A mí me gustan los gatos. Aunque Armando y Filonada son nombres raros. Quizás fueran hamsters. Le compraré un cascabel, para que se lo ponga.

El sonido de la lluvia era constante. Perfectamente se podía escuchar los truenos retumbando, haciendo temblar los cristales.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Ángela agarraba la manga de la camisa de Ben.

-_Gracias Bella. Y no, no me olvidaré de nada-_ Si el Jefe Swan se enterara de que teníamos oído ultrafino, se pondría una bolsa en la cabeza cada vez que saliera de su casa. Quizás a partir de ahora no viera su cara, sino sus calzoncillos de dibujitos. Fuese como fuese, había perdido un poquitín de mi respeto.

-Papá, te quiero.- Ojalá me lo dijera a mí.

Un coro de "_oooohhhh"_se escuchó por la mente de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Rosalie, quien estaba sumamente concentrada mirando un moco en la pared, probablemente de Ben.

-_Yo también, Bells.- _más "_oooooohhhh"_. Sin embargo, ahora Alice también miraba con desagrado al moco y a Ben, alternativamente.

Después de otra chorrada por parte de Emmettt, decidimos distribuir las habitaciones. Ángela con Bella en el cuarto de invitados y Ben dormiría en mi habitación, con un saco de dormir. Pero era mejor que los humanos cenaran y se asearan antes de irse a dormir. Sería una laaaarga noche.

…...

**Veremos a ver cómo se las apaña Bella en casa de los Cullen. Actualizaré dentro de poco. -Bhm**


	8. Primera noche

**Otro capítulo más :) Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. Disfruten.**

**BPOV**

El comedor estaba sumido en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el tintinear de los cubiertos sobre los platos. Esme era una excelente cocinera, por lo que podía comprobar. Se notaba que la carne era de la buena. Debía costar un pastón, pero me daba igual si me veían comiendo como una muerta de hambre.

Al parecer no era la única en notar la calidad de las chuletas. Ángela y Ben no estaban en mejores condiciones que yo.

-Está delicioso, Esme. Es la mejor carne que he probado en mi vida. Si me dan de comer así quizás no haya quién me eche de aquí- Ben bromeaba con la boca llena. Ángela lo regañó dándole un golpe en el brazo.- ¡Auch! Ang, era solo una broma.- se quejó.

-¿Ang?- pregunté con tono burlón.- Vaya confianzas- Mi yo interno se reía maléficamente.

Ángela se puso colorada y Ben bajó la vista avergonzado hacia su plato. _Uyyy, entre estos dos... aquí hay tema._

Emmett levantó un pulgar en mi dirección y solté unas risitas nada disimuladas.

-Ehh, esto... el viernes que viene echan en el cine una peli nueva. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros Bella?- Claramente, Ben quería cambiar de tema. Pero no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente. Luego bombardearía a Ángela a preguntas.

-¿Quiénes irán?- Si iban Jessica y Mike no iría. Y menos si iba Lauren. Es tan tonta que sería capaz de vender su propia oreja solo porque la tiene "repetida".

-Pues por ahora yo y Ángela- Respondió Ben- De todas formas será una salida con poca gente. Posiblemente nosotros tres.

Iba a responder cuando me llegó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ah! - Todos me miraron raro. Alice Cullen me hacía señas y ponía cara de advertencia. - ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué bonito ese cuadro!- Señalé un cuadro de dos perros muertos en medio del campo. La sangre corría por un caminito que iba a un árbol. ¿Quién tenía un cuadro de dos perros muertos en su casa? Esta gente era absurda.

Evidentemente todos me miraron más extrañados al notar mis gustos artísticos.

-Estoo.. no puedo ir Ben, porque...- _piensa Bella, piensa.-_ He quedado con alguien.- Dije solemnemente.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Edward.

El tiempo se paró. El reloj dejó de marcar y pareció por un momento que el temporal amainó. Ángela dejó caer su tenedor y ni siquiera se molestó en recogerlo. Miré rápidamente a Edward. _No lo desmientas, no lo desmientas._

-Bella tiene razón. Hemos quedado para ir a la biblioteca. Es un buen sitio para estudiar.- Me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Me lo comía vestido y todo,aunque me tirara en mes cagando trapos.

Los Cullen no parecieron tan asombrados como los otros dos. Los miré mal. ¿Tan difícil era de creer que hubiera quedado con Edward Cullen? Vale que no era muy notable, pero tampoco era Samantha, quien al morder un limón, era el limón el que se arrugaba.

…...

-¿Queréis jugar al monopoly?- Preguntó Emmett.

Habíamos terminado de cenar entre silencios incómodos y alguna que otra frase fuera de lugar por parte de Emmett.

-¡Síííííííííí!- Si vale, grité como una niña pequeña, pero el monopoly era mi pasión.- Os voy a dejar en la ruina. Soy la reina comprando casas. - presumí. Las risas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Es por grupos, ya que somos muchos.- Emmett explicó todas las reglas del juego y mientras nosotros hicimos las parejas.

Emmett y Alice. Mierda, estos dos serían peligrosos.

Carlisle y Rosalie.

Esme y Ben.

Edward y Jasper

Y por último yo y Ángela.

Emmett comenzó a alardear de que nos ganaría a todos y yo me piqué.

-¿Nos apostamos algo Emmett?- Cuando se trataba de orgullo, era un poco terca.

-¡NO!- El grito de los Cullen resonó. Vaya voces. Edward hizo el amago de ir hacia Emmett, pero Alice sonrió y negó mientras los detenía por un brazo. Edward gruñó.

-¿Qué te parece esto? El que pierda se toma dos litros de Red Bull sin parar.- Si tomaba aunque fuera un solo sorbito de Red Bull no dormiría en tres días. Pero aun así me arriesgué. Nadie gana a Bella Swan en el monopoly.

-Hecho- Dije mientras juntamos nuestras manos. La suya era grande y fría. Debería probar a ponerse guantes, se le iban a caer los dedos y luego no podría tocar ningún instrumento, ni hurgarse en la nariz, etc.

Llevábamos dos horas y media jugando al maldito juego y sólo quedábamos Emmett ,yo y Edward, ya que Alice y Ángela se habían aburrido de nuestro y Jasper ni siquiera participó en ningún momento. Los demás habían sido arruinados por Emmett y por mi.

Edward terminó arruinado al pasar por una de mis casas con un hotel puesto. Pobre.

Solo quedábamos Emmett y yo.

El juego se hizo pesado, pero terminé ganando yo. También debido a que Edward me pasaba algunos billetes por debajo de la mesa sin que Emmett se diera cuenta. Me sentía una corrupta.

-Bueno, Emmett, es hora de tu venganza. - Alice trajo una bandeja con bastantes latas de Red Bull mientras Emmett se colocaba en el suelo de rodillas con la boca abierta.

Una lata...

Dos latas...

Tres latas...

Perdí la cuenta. Pero el tío se las bebió todas. No sé como no pudo sufrir un infarto.

-Pss, Emmett- Este paró su baile de victoria y me prestó atención.- ¿Sabes que el Red Bull tiene semen de toro?- Comenté divertida. Su cara se desfiguró. Miró hacia los lados pero nadie desmintió nada. Jasper hizo el gesto de una arcada, como si estuviera vomitando.

-Ni se te ocurra besarme en las próximas 48 horas.- Dicho esto, Rosalie se levantó y fue escaleras arriba- Ya te puedes ir lavando los dientes con lejía, ¡cochino!

…...

Esme nos instaló en la habitación de invitados para poder dormir. Había sido un día completito. Gracias al cielo, no me había tocado con Mike. Podría imaginar el calvario por el tendría que pasar.

Un día entero en casa de Mike Newton _¡Ugh!_

Esme me prestó un neceser con cosas de aseo. Cogí el cepillo de dientes, una toalla, y un pijama que me había prestado y me dispuse a tomar una ducha.

Ángela compartía habitación conmigo, y Ben con Edward, pero como solo había una cama, uno de los dos debía usar un saco de dormir. Ben no estaba muy contento.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia el aseo. Éste se encontraba al final del pasillo. Estaba bastante bien decorado. Con azulejos blancos y decoraciones florales. ¡Y había champú de fresas!

Tomé una ducha tranquila y relajada. La temperatura del agua era perfecta. Y había un pequeño banquito a un lado de la ducha donde me pude sentar para enjabonar mis pies. Era una ducha perfecta. Tenía incluso hidromasaje, pero no quise abusar de su hospitalidad, así que terminé rápido, me sequé y me puse el pijama de notas musicales que me habían prestado. Me quedaba bastante grande. Conecté el secador y quité la humedad de mi pelo. Tampoco lo sequé completamente, porque era bastante tarde y aún seguía en pie. Mañana no habría quien me despertara.

Cogí mi ropa y la toalla y volvía la habitación. Metí todo en una maleta improvisada y me dispuse a meterme en la cama cuando topé con un bulto. _A lo mejor Ángela prefirió quedarse en esta cama._ Me dirigí a la otra cama y me topé con otro bulto. _Joder._ ¿Me habría equivocado de habitación?

Prendí la luz y me encontré a Ángela y Ben durmiendo plácidamente con las manos entrelazadas en el estrecho hueco que separaba las camas.

_¡Me ha quitado mi cama! ¿Y ahora donde voy a dormir yo?_

Cogí un saco de dormir del armario y lo puse en el suelo. En fin. Por un día no pasaría nada.

Llevaba unos diez minutos intentando conciliar el sueño cuando un asqueroso olorcillo me llegó a la nariz. Olfateé y me tapé la nariz lo más rápido posible. Ben emitió un pequeño ruido. ¡Un pedo! ¡Se ha tirado un pedo! ¡Este tío era un guarro! Se tira pedos, pega mocos... ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Cagará haciendo el pino o qué?

Bajé las escaleras corriendo para dormir en el sofá. No podía estar más tiempo en oliendo esa porquería. Me iba a envenenar.

A estas horas no debería haber nadie despierto. Pero como siempre, esta familia no deja de sorprenderme. Eran las cuatro menos veinte de la mañana y Edward Cullen, junto con sus padres y Alice, se encontraban en el salón viendo tranquilamente la tele. ¿Sufrían insomnio?

Advirtieron mi presencia rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Te preparo un té o algo?- Esme se encontraba más próxima a mí. Estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá.

-Yo.. emm... no puedo dormir en esa habitación. Ben se ha quedado dormido en mi cama... y parece que sufre un problema intestinal... y...- ¡Que me quiero ir de allí! Claramente, esto solo lo diría en mi mente.

-Vete a dormir al cuarto de Edward, cielo.- Esme pareció ver mis dudas- A él no le importa, ¿Verdad, cariño?- miró a Edward.

-Claro que no, madre. Ven Bella, te acompañaré a mi cuarto.- Dijo con su voz extremadamente dulce.

Me condució en silencio hacia su habitación. Estaba bastante oscuro y no pude ver mucho. Saqué el saco de dormir pero me lo impidió.

-No, déjalo, duerme en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el saco. - A pesar de la oscuridad pude ver su deslumbrante sonrisa. Estaba demasiado adormilada como para decirle que no, por lo tanto simplemente me dejé caer.

-Duerme Bella- Edward me arropó y me acarició el pelo. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla durante bastante tiempo.

Edward siguió acariciando mi cabello y dejando besitos en mi rostro durante bastante tiempo. Esto, seguramente, sería una jugarreta de mi conciencia y estaría más que dormida.

Cerré los ojos, aspiré el olor de Edward y me dejé llevar.


	9. Accidentes matutinos

**Nuevo capítulo. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les doy vida y los torturo,**

**BPOV**

Me desperté sobresaltada. Notaba la almohada húmeda. _Por favor, por favor, que no haya babeado._

Miré hacia mi alrededor. Un rayo iluminó la habitación. Ésta era blanca, con grandes ventanales que daban un vértigo tremendo por los que se podían ver que el temporal no amainaba lo más mínimo y una preciosa colección de discos. (Se notaba que no pasaban hambre) y todo, _todo, _olía a él.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, me encontraba en la cama de Edward Cullen.

Aunque sin Edward Cullen.

Debía de ser temprano. Miré el reloj y lo confirmé: 6 am

Posiblemente no volvería a conciliar el sueño, lo mejor sería que me refrescara un poco y buscara algo que hacer sin despertar a los demás. Teniendo en cuenta que no era mi casa, las opciones eran limitadas.

Me levanté y me topé con un Edward dormido en el suelo. _Es tan mono..._

Tenía una mano sobre su cabeza, despeinando aún más su cabello.

Pasé mi níveo dedo por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Le puse morritos de besugo.

A continuación cogí uno de sus dedos y lo conducí hacia su nariz...

-Jis jis...- Era divertid ver a Edward así.

Cogí mi móvil (aunque más bien era un ladrillo) antes de darme cuenta de que esta cosa del siglo pasado ni siquiera tenía cámara.

Bufé y dejé a un muy dormido Edward allí tranquilo, aunque tenía la sensación de que no estaba muy dormido...

…...

Lavé mi cara con abundante agua y me miré al espejo. Mi cara estaba impecable. Mi etapa de acné, gracias al cielo, había finalizado.

Recuerdo que años atrás mi cara parecía un campo de minas. ¡Ni siquiera los obreros se paraban a piropearme! Era desmoralizante.

Me sequé la cara, me hice una coleta alta y me quedé enfrente del espejo como una imbécil durante un cuarto de hora.

_¿Y ahora qué hago? Llamaré a Charlie._

Cogí mi picapiedra-móvil y llamé a mi padre. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en una casa extraña.

Un toque...

Dos toques...

_plin*_

_-_¡BELLA! OH DIOS MÍO BELLA, ¡HIJA! - Charlie no tenía término medio. O hablaba en murmuros o gritaba a más no poder. Era especial.

-Calma, papá. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Se trata de Armando -Oh, ahí vamos- ¡Se ha ido! Filonada está desconsolada. No come, ya no se sube a la encimera de la cocina, y sus antenitas están perdiendo su brillo. ¡No perdonaré a ese hijo de puta! ¿Sabes que le ha dicho al irse? ¡Nada! A cogido y se ha largado, ¡dejando una familia a sus espaldas! La pobre Filonada ni siquiera tiene una pensión con la que mantener a sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos. ¿Crees que debería llamar a un especialista para que la vea?- Charlie sonaba desesperado.

-Creo que deberías llamar a un psiquiatra, pero para que te vea a tí. Papá, descansa, ¿vale? Relájate un rato. Seguramente Armando esté en algún lugar lleno de porquerias..

-En un club de streptease, ¿verdad? Yo también lo he pensado. Vale que su mujer no fuera miss mundo, pero …

-No, papá- Le corté- No me refería a esa clase de lugar. Busca en la basura del patio interior. Ten cuidado, el temporal irá a más a partir de las cuatro de la tarde.

-Vale, Bells. Te quiero. Filonada dice que te cuides. No te juntes mucho con el extreñido ese- Dicho esto, colgó.

…...

Después de la traumática conversación, bajé a la cocina. No había nadie.

_A ver, a ver, que habrá en los armarios. Cereales, galletas... Bah, me haré unos cereales._

Cogí un tazón y la leche del frigorífico y lo calenté en el microondas mientras iba a por los cereales.

-Pican pican los mosquitos, pican con gran disimulo, unos pican en la cara y otros pican en el cu...- Un carraspeo cortó mi cancioncilla. Me sonrojé visiblemente y miré hacia atrás.

-Hola Edward- No podía ser otro, no. Tenía que ser él.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Has dormido bien? - Yo estaba paralizada.

-Ehh. S-sí. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, digamos que hace un ratito sentí algo en mi cara...- _Ya la has liado, Bella. _Edward se acercó a mi cara- ¿Habrá sido un espíritu?- Sentí su aliento aturdirme.

-Posiblemente. Llama a cazafantasmas- Me temblaban las manos. ¡El tazón de leche!

Rápidamente paré el microondas y saqué el tazón de golpe. Había burbujitas en la superficie.

-Parece que eso quema un poco...- señaló mi tazón.

-¿Esto?¡Qué va, para nada! ¡Mira!- Me lo bebí.

…

..

.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Hielo por dios! ¡Hielo! ¡Me quemoooo!-Una sensación abrasadora me había calcinado la lengua. _Claro, eso te pasa por hacerte la chula._

-¡Bella, ya voy en tu ayuda!- Emmett bajaba por las escaleras en paños menores. Mi tremendo grito se debió escuchar por toda la casa. Me cogió y me cargó en sus hombros. - ¡No te preocupes, yo te salvo!- Me tiró en la entrada de casa, cerró la puerta y me dejó fuera.- Abre la boca Bella, y mira hacia el cielo. Eso debería calmarte. Bueno, ya si eso me avisas, me voy a jugar a la xbox.- ¿¡Pero este tío de qué coño va?¡

-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡_Abdeme _la_ puedta_ ya!- Mi lengua dolía y no podía pronunciar bien la "R".

-¿Qué dices Bella? No te entiendo- Emmett se reía mientras yo le insultaba de todas las maneras posibles.

El agua caía fuerte, y estaba totalmente empapada. En mis zapatos había una piscina, y mi ropa pesaba por lo menos tres kilos.

-¡Esmeeee! Dile a tu hijo que me deje _entdad_!- Ya que Emmett no me echaba cuenta, tendría que probar con otra persona.

Carlisle abrió la puerta corriendo y me jaló del brazo hasta meterme dentro de la casa. Por lo menos alguien tenía sentido común.

Yo tiritaba. Estaba muerta de frío. Me dolía la lengua, y un moquillo se asomaba por el agujero derecho de mi nariz.

No escuchaba mucho. Sólo escuchaba a Edward peleando muy fuerte con Emmett, quién me miraba con arrepentimiento.

Esme me trajo ropa limpia para que me cambiara, y una vez cambiada me secó el pelo en el salón. Donde había una estufa bien grande.

-¿Te duele el pecho al respirar, Bella?- Carlisle modo _doctor-on _

-No. Me quema la lengua. Y tengo un poco de _fío- _Carlisle me dio un hielo e inmediatamente me lo puse en la lengua. Le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento.

-Lo siento mucho Bells. No pensé que iba a ser tan peligroso...- Emmett parecía arrepentido de verdad.

-No pasa nada Emmett. Pero me debes un móvil. El mío se ha ahogado.- Señalé mi pobre ladrillo.

…...

A las doce estaban todos levantados, vestidos y limpitos. Aunque sin poder salir de cada debido a la tormenta. Esto tenía pinta de ser el fin del mundo.

Edward se acurrucó a mi lado y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Rápidamente la quité al ver la mirada pícara de Esme. Su movimiento de cejas me desconcertó.

Ángela y Ben estaban chupando caracoles, perdón, besándose en el sofá continuo. Desde luego, Ángela no lo besaría tanto si supiera que Ben es una cajita de sonidos.

_Oh dios mío_. No puedo ver esto. Me da asco. Y al parecer a los Cullen tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. Pues algo tendré que hacer. A este paso se desnudarían aquí en medio, y no me haría mucha gracia tener que ver la pilila de Ben.

El pantalón de Ben estaba muy bajado. Tanto que se le veía el inicio de su trasero._ Vaya trauma. _Quizás si...

Salté por los sillones creyéndome Tomb Raider hasta llegar al sillón justo de al lado. Ellos no se habían percatado de mi presencia, con lo cual pude coger uno de los hielos que me había dado Carlisle y meterlo por la _"hucha" _de Ben.

Mereció la pena solo para ver el salto de Ben, quien por cierto ahora tiene un bollo en la cabeza del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Es culpa suya por ser tan alto y darse con la lámpara. O tal vez sea culpa de Esme por colgar las lámparas tan bajo.

…...

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**-Bohe-**


	10. Día con los Cullen

**¡Perdón por el retraso! La época de exámenes es horrible. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**BPOV**

Pasamos una tranquila mañana, sin tener en cuenta mi accidente con Emmett, claro. El vendaval era cada vez más fuerte. Menos mal que los cristales tienen pinta de ser seguros. Además... la tempestad se irá pronto, ¿no? Sí, me tengo que convencer a mí misma de que amainará dentro de poco. Por mi bien, y por el bien del brazo del sofá de cuero, el cual tiene las marcas de todas y cada una de mis uñas. Alice debió ver mi tensión y me apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo. Edward se acercó a mí y me dio una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras rodeaba mis hombros y me atraía hacia él.

Sobra decir que me ruboricé hasta la raíz del cabello. No todos los días _soso-hermoso-Cullen _te abraza así como así. ¡Y creía que me odiaba! Definitivamente, no hay quien entienda a los hombres. ¡Ellos si que necesitan un manual de instrucciones!

-Con todo el revuelo, no he preparado el almuerzo. ¿Queréis algo en especial, chicos?- Esme interrumpió mis planes para escribir el próximo _Best-Seller._

-A mí se me apetece pizza, pero no es cuestión de que el repartidor se vaya volando cuando esté a mitad de camino- Coincidía con Ben. Se me hacía la boca agua de solo pensar en pizza. O en comida china. O en comida italiana... Si al menos hubiera desayunado algo... Pero no, yo me tuve que quemar la lengua con un sorbito de leche. Tenía más hambre que el _tamagochi*_ de un sordo.

-Hay masas de pizza en el congelador. Podeis haceros cada uno la pizza que queráis. Voy a sacar los ingredientes- Dicho esto, Esme se levantó del cómodo y blando sofá para dirigirse a la moderna cocina.

-¡Voy a llenar mi pizza de anchoas! Mmmm... anchoas...- Ben divagaba él solo.

-Como te prepares una pizza de anchoas, no te pienso besar en toda la tarde. ¡Menudo pestazo a pescado echará tu aliento!- Angela atacó sin piedad. Más le vale a Ben replantearse la idea de su pizza.- Yo me la prepararé de piña.

-¡Pues si te la preparas de piña no te besaré en toda la tarde! ¡Tu aliento olerá a zumo! Ugh- Ben contraatacó.

-Pues no me beses, ¿te crees que me importa mucho?-¡UOOOOHH! ¡Angela acaba de matar a Ben! ¡La victoria es para Webber! Se oye la ovación del publico.

Un coro de "_ooohhh" _y de "¡_cómo te ha dejado!"_ por parte de los Cullen se hizo notar. Había, estado atentos, al igual que yo, a toda la conversación.

Ben hizo un puchero asqueroso para mí, pero supongo que dulce para Angela, y ésta se acercó a él para pedirle perdón y darle un casto beso. Aunque de "casto" no tenía nada. Parece que tenían dos imanes en la boca o algo.

Carraspeé para llamarles la atención- ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso en público? Resulta asqueroso para los demás ver cómo comparten gérmenes bucales. - Terminé con una sonrisa estampada en mi cara al ver como se separaban rápidamente ambos bastante sonrojados. Escuché las risitas de los Cullen y cómo Emmett aporreaba la mesa mientras se reía.

-¡Punto para Bella!- Solté unas breves risitas e hice una pequeña inclinación hacia mi público.

-¿De qué harás tu tu pizza?- me preguntó Edward. Mi lado borde casi aparece para preguntarle ¿_Y a tí que te importa? _Pero me contuve, ya que a mi Edward no le podía contestar así.

-Ya veré

…...

Finalmente me hice una pizza de huevo, jamón york, pollo, salami, maíz, queso, salchichas, aceitunas y salsa barbacoa. Quizás me pasé un poco, ya que me miraron extrañados cuando aparecí con la pizza de casi tres pisos.

-¿Qué?¡Estoy en edad de crecimiento!- Espeté.

-Asume de una vez que eres una enana- Ben se vengó por mi comentario de antes.

Ohhhh... Nadie, nadie se mete con mi altura.- Más te vale dormir con un ojo abierto esta noche. Puede que misteriosamente aparezcas en una habitación aislada cubierto de papel higiénico, con un aparato mortífero en tu cabeza y con un "enano" vigilándote por una pantalla- hice alusión a la película de horror "Saw"- Nunca se sabe cuántos aliados tiene.- Sonreí cínicamente.

-Eres mala- Ben estaba blanco. Sabía de sobra que tenía un trauma con esa película. Yo misma lo tenía desde que era pequeña y mis primos me encerraban en el cuarto de baño con la música de Saw. Menudos capullos...

Suspiré y seguí comiendo mi super pizza. Nada más que comimos nosotros tres. Los Cullen dijeron que tenían la barriga revuelta. Quizás tuvieran gastroenteritis*. Yo la he tenido dos veces, y las dos veces no abandoné el váter ni para dormir.

Esme y Carlisle prefirieron esperar a que nosotros termináramos para comer ellos.

…...

¿Queréis jugar a la wii?- preguntó Emmett a mitad de la tarde.- Tengo el _Zelda_ y otro sobre monstruos que matan aldeanos.

-Estoy harta del Zelda. Juguemos al otro.- todo el mundo pareció estar de acuerdo con mi decisión.-¡Me pido al vampiro!- Dejé en claro. Todos los Cullen tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en sur ostro a excepción de Rosalie y de Edward.

-Ése es el peor. Se nota que las chicas no entienden de juegos- Ben se ganó una mala mirada por parte de Angela, pero no pareció notarlo, ya que siguió hablando.- Los vampiros son unas sanguijuelas de pacotilla.- Un gruñido general se extendió por la sala. -El mejor es el minotauro*. Si yo fuera un minotauro mataría a todos con mi superfuerza y vencería a los vampiros de un golpe.

Emmett se tronó los dedos y dirigió una mirada asesina a Ben. A lo mejor Emmett era un adicto a _Crónicas vampiras_ como lo era yo. Lo cierto era que Damon Salvatore estaba buenísmo. Elena era tonta por quedarse con Stefan Salvatore o "cejas pobladas" como lo llamaba yo.

-Si yo fuera un vampiro- comencé y vi cómo todos dirigían la mirada entre confusos e impresionados hacia mi dirección. A excepción de Edward, quién tenía una mirada horrorizada- cogería a tu minotauro y le arrancaría el único ojo que tiene, dejándole ciego. Atacaría a su cuello, me bebería su sangre y luego lo colgaría de un palo como advertencia hacia los demás seres mitológicos para dejar en claro quién es el que manda.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- Emmett levantó un puño orgulloso.- Cheney, no tienes nada que hacer contra los vampiros. Somos.., digo, son los mejores.- Rosalie y Alice se coordinaron para propinarle un golpe a cada lado de la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será- Era una de las pocas veces que escuchaba hablar a Jasper- que juguemos a Zelda y nos dejemos de seres mitológicos. Jugaremos al de los arcos. De repente el ambiente tenso se transformó en otro mucho más relajado.

Jugamos por casi dos horas. Aplasté a Ben demostrándole que nadie ganaba en puntería a la hija de un jefe de policía. Gané a Emmett por poco y perdí ante Edward, quien me distraía con su cercana presencia.

Debido a que Edward ganó la partida, o mini-torneo, fue él el que eligió la siguiente actividad. Maldita la hora en que su mirada se posó en un DVD de "Resident Evil"

Me echó una mirada rápida y sonrió ¡Sonrió, maldita sea! Lo único que me faltaba a mí era ver a una panda de zombis hambrientos comecerebros pululando por ahí.

¡Yo era una auténtica cobardica! Y aquí no tenía a mi guardián, Mr Bunny el conejito, para abrazarme a él.

Las luces se apagaron, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Y ni siquiera habían puesto la película en el vídeo.

_Busca Bella, busca algún cojín, algo a lo que abrazarte. A ver... ¿una figurita de buda de madera? No, podría asustarme, tirarlo y arrancarle el ojo a alguien. ¿Mi propio brazo? No, no era cuestión de clavarme las uñas hasta sangrar para luego marearme y quedar como una blandengue. ¡¿Qué hago?!_

Cuando me di cuenta todo el mundo estaba sentado. Incluso Carlisle y Esme se habían unido a nuestro grupo. Parecían todos muy emocionados, pero cada uno tenía a su respectiva pareja para abrazarse mutuamente.

En ese momento me sentí sola. Y por primera vez en 17 años, deseé tener algún tipo de compromiso con alguien. Alguien a quien abrazar. Alguien a quien consolar, a quien hacer reír. A quien contarle secretos. Alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

Suspirando, me dirigí hacia el suelo dispuesta a sentarme, cuando una mano se interpuso en mi camino.

Era Edward, quien desde el sofá me tendía una mano y con la otra palmeaba el asiento a su lado. Sonriendo, me senté a su lado.

Quizás no tuviera a Mr Bunny para abrazarme, pero tenía a un adonis a mi lado. Supongo que me las podría apañar para asustarme y agarrarme de su brazo más de una vez.

Los planes habían cambiado. Esta película prometía. Y mucho.

…...

**Tamagochi: Mascota virtual, la cual suena cada vez que tiene alguna necesidad. Normalmente es un juguete para niños.**

**Gastroenteritis: Virus que produce vómitos o diarrea. En algunos casos, ambos.**

**Minotauro: Criatura mitológica de un solo ojo. Grande y musculosa. Con dos grandes cuernos y pezuñas en lugar de pies.**

**Vuelvo a disculparme por tardar en actualizar tanto. Son bastantes temas los que he tenido que estudiar, y los que me quedan.**

**Actualizaré lo antes posible.**

**-Bohe-**


	11. Día con los Cullen II

**Repito, es una época de examenes asquerosamente larga. Tened paciencia por favor, lo intento escribir lo más rápido posible. :S**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama, es mía.**

**BPOV**

Dios mío. Sólo llevábamos media hora de película y yo ya me quería morir. La primera vez que me asusté levanté mi brazo roto y me di en mi propia cabeza con el yeso. Dios, que patética...

En realidad, no había visto mucho de la película. La mayor parte del tiempo había tenido la cabeza detrás del cojín. Pero claro, la curiosidad gana, y justo cuando levanto la vista aparece un zombie con cuatro pelos en la cabeza y cubierto de mocos "gritando" , si es que a eso se le podía llamar gritar. Sus ojos bizquean y lagrimean un poco y camina a paso lento. No puedo decir que es horroroso, porque tiene la misma cara que yo cuando me hago la cera.

Salió un zombie justo delante de la pantalla que corría detrás de una tía como si fuera un profesional de la velocidad. ¿No se suponía que los zombies eran lentos?

En fin, el caso es que yo salté un palmo más a la izquierda con la mala suerte de que me senté en el muslo de Edward. Un cosquilleo me recorrió y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando las manos de Edward acariciaron mi brazo (el que no estaba inyesado) de arriba a abajo.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?- Pero por dios, si un chico te pregunta eso, con todas las luces apagadas, con la cara a menos de cinco centímetros de la tuya mientras tú estás sentada en su regazo, ¿¡Pretende que le responda?!

La sangre subió por mi rostro velozmente. _Cálmate, Bella. Mira hacia otro lado. No mires a sus ojos, no mires a sus ojos, no mires a sus oj... ¡Mierda!_

Sus ojos demostraban una ternura infinita. No pasé por alto el echo de que sus manos seguían en mi brazo.

-Ehhhh, s-si, creo que tengo un poco de miedo a los zombies.- Él soltó una pequeña risilla. No pude evitar corresponderle con otra. Me bajé de su regazo y me coloqué en mi lugar anterior. A él no pareció gustarle.

-Ven, acercate- me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me cogió la mano.- Si te asustas, aprietame la mano- al ver la inseguridad en mi cara continuó- tranquila, no me dolerá en absoluto.

Intenté rechazar la oferta, por los pícaros ojos de su familia, que nos observaban atentamente. Mi cara debía de estar más roja que la nariz de un payaso. Mi corazón bombeaba fuerte, lo podía escuchar en mis oídos. Por un segundo pensé que lo podían escuchar todos. Respiré hondo, intentando relajarme y le di una pequeña sonrisa a Edward.

-Vete preparando para cuando te rompa los dedos- Advertí. Él simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me acerqué y le cogí la mano...

Es la misma sensación que al coger un hielo. Solo que cuando coges un hielo, éste no te manda corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de tu brazo. Se sentía... bien. Perfecto. Mi mano encajaba con la de Edward como si fueran un puzle. Era malditamente fantástico. En ese momento deseé poder sentarme en el regazo de Edward y que éste me abrazara, pero tendría que conformarme con esto.

En fin. "Si te dan la mano, no tires del brazo". Nunca mejor dicho.

La película tomó otro sentido para mí. Apenas veía lo que pasaba, y de las pocas cosas que veía, resultaban en cierto modo, cómicas. Me adormilé un poco y busqué algo en lo que apoyarme. Edward decidió por mi y colocó mi cabeza en su hombro. Aspiré disimuladamente su olor.

Mmmm... huele como a champú de vainilla mezclado con chocolate.

Poco a poco me quedé adormilada, a punto de dormirme, cuando una sonora palmada en frente de mi cara me sobresaltó.

-¡Arriba Bella!- Maldito y mil veces maldito Ben. A este paso, lo iba a sacar yo misma a patadas de esta casa. Me abstuve de contestarle: _"Qué, ¿ya se te han acabado los mocos? Prueba con la cera de oídos" _Pero soy demasiado buena, y eso probablemente sería un cargo de conciencia.

-Ya voyyy...- Me levanté demasiado deprisa y me mareé.

Tranquilos, no pasó nada debido a que mi super héroe me tomó por la cintura.

A los ojos de la familia Cullen y de Ben y Ángela, no había sido más que un traspiés.

Pero ellos no contaban con que el elástico de mis braguitas de estampado de leopardo estaba un poco subido, con lo cual Edward tuvo una perfecta visión de de mi ripa interior amazónica.

¿Se puede saber por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

Con toda la dignidad y el descaro que pude, le di las gracias a Edward mientras veía cómo él se quedaba paralizado con las manos donde antes había estado mi cintura. Lo mejor sería hacerme la desentendida de todo.

-¡Hey Edward! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Oh, espera! ¿Estas jugando a las estatuas? ¡Yo también

me apunto!- Emmett se puso en una posición ridícula. Se hincó de rodillas e hizo como si estuviera haciendo caca en medio del salón.

Todos lo miramos en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que por fin, nos pusimos de acuerdo visualmente y Jasper le dió un buen golpe en la nuca a Emmett.

…...

Esto de no poder salir afuera era un verdadero rollo. Diez personas en una misma casa, por muy grande que fuera, y sin poder hacer nada era un poco agobiante. Decidí llamar a Charlie hace un rato, pero estaba de luto por la muerte de Armando. Al parecer éste había muerto en e transcurso de abandono a su familia, el cual se descubrió tiempo más tarde, que era una infidelidad por parte de él. Charlie había echo un hospital con una caja de cartón y había ingresado a Filonada en él mientras él se encargaba de sus hijos, a quienes trataba como "nietos"

Temía por la salud mental de mi padre. El estar tantos días sin haber salido de casa podría haberle causado un trastorno mental.

-Bella- Me llamó la atención de mi caballero andante- vamos a jugar un rato abajo con los demás. ¿Te vienes?

-¡Claro!- no quise sonar tan entusiasmada, pero me salió así sin mas.

…...

Estábamos jugando todos a los sims. Era verdaderamente divertido en un principio. Nos creamos a todos, incluso a Carlise y a Esme. Evidentemente todos se emparejaron, con lo cual, el sim de Edward y el mió se comprometieron despues de muchas burlas por parte de Emmett.

Luego de un rato, empezaron realmente los problemas. Mi sim se acostó con un sim de piel oscura y evidentemente, el niño salió moreno. Por no decir completamente negro. Decidimos llamarlo Will.

La casa estallaba en risas, pero Edward se veía abatido porque la esposa de su sim lo había engañado, con lo cual, para consolarlo, Emmett decidió que mi sim tuviera otro hijo con el sim de Edward. Por muy loca que les parezca la idea, a todos les pareció perfecta.

El momento más vergonzoso de mi vida fue cuando mi personaje y el de Edward "crearon una vida"

Los demás se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo, evidentemente, pero a mi lado, un camión de bomberos parecía de color rosa pálido.

-¡Emmett! Mueve la cámara por dios, dales intimidad.- Edward lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Después de un largo rato en el que mi personaje era cada vez más y más gordita, dio a luz a un bebé horroroso.

Decidieron dejar de jugar cuando Ángela y Ben se divorciaron y el personaje de Alice cayó en depresión. En un principio me quejé porque Edward, yo, Will, y la cosa esa que tuvimos vivíamos en una casa justo al lado de la playa, pero después de darle vueltas y ver cómo se llevaban a mis bebés los servicios sociales por no cuidarlo, estuve de acuerdo en apagar la consola

Definitivamente, los sims son un juego que te puede bajar el estado de ánimo considerablemente.

Después de ese juego destructivo, el cual decidí no volver a jugar en mi vida, vi que era lo suficientemente tarde como para ir preparando la cena junto a los demás. Era divertido ver cómo Emmett intentaba freir un huevo. No le salió bien ni un intento. Esme se cabreó porque había desperdiciado ocho huevos y ahí se acabó la carrera de Emmett como cocinero.

Se enfadó, hizo un berrinche y se fue escaleras arriba meneando las caderas y enrollando su dedo en unos rizos imaginarios.

-¿Te ayudo con eso? Parece difícil- Pelar un ajo no era para nada difícil, pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de estar con Edward.

-Claro, ve cogiendo otro y haces lo mismo que yo.- Le señalé la bolsita donde se encontraban todos los ajitos.

Para cuando estábamos recogiendo toda la cocina Edward y yo, los demás estaban en el salón poniendo la mesa.

Me acerqué a los armarios para guardar todo, pero mi estatura no me lo permitía.

Sentí un cuerpo detrás mío y unos fuertes brazos abriendo la puerta del pequeño armario. Miró hacia abajo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vi que necesitabas un poco de ayuda.- Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Estábamos bastante cerca. Podía notar la electricidad emanando de su cuerpo.

-Odio ser tan bajita- le susurré avergonzada. Edward se acercó todavía más a mi cara.

-A mí me encanta que seas pequeñita- Su delicioso aliento me aturdió por completo. Ya no era dueña de mis actos.

Poco sus labios se acercaron. Yo no podía pensar en nada coherente. _Labios, Edward, besar. _Mi corazón latía con antelación.

Casi podía sentir sus labios rozando los míos.

-¡Edward, Bella! ¡A cenar! - Ángela arruinó el momento. Ahora comprendía perfectamente por qué estaba con Ben. Puñetero un, puñetera la otra.

Me separé rápidamente de Edward para ir al salón. Ni siquiera le miré.

Mis ojos estaban acuosos. Seguramente se arrepentiría luego...

Cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ir peor, me equivoqué. Carlisle anunció que la lluvia había amainado.

Mañana por la mañana podríamos irnos a casa. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

Ésta era mi última noche con los Cullen

…...

**Me da pena que se tengan que ir ya :( Pero ya no queda mucho para terminar la historia. Como mucho dos capítulos. Ahora queda la última noche.**

**-Bohe-**


	12. Despedida

**Los peor de los exámenes ha pasado! Ya casi termino todo.**

**Antes que nada, esta historia se terminará en breve. Voy a crear una historia nueva, si quereis un género específico o algo me lo decís y yo lo desarrollo.**

**Si no os contesto vuestros reviews es debido a que soy nueva aquí y no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.**

**Los personajes son de stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**BPOV**

Mi estadía en casa de los Cullen terminaba en breve. Solo me quedan unas horas más, en las que deberé cerrar mis ojos y dormir al lado de él. Respirar su mismo aire. Sentir la caricia de su presencia a mi alrededor y poder oler su dulce aroma a vainilla y canela. Sería una tortura el no poder acercarme, hablarle y verlo.

Me sentía fatal, y un dolor en el pecho empeoraba mi situación. Tenía ganas de llorar por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

No debí confiarme como lo hice anteriormente en la cocina.

Miré hacia arriba con la intención de que nadie en la mesa se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

Respiré hondo una, dos y hasta tres veces hasta conseguir calmarme un poco y afrontar la situación.

Yo no comencé nada. Él fue el que se acercó sin previo aviso a mí. Fue él quien me halagó y definitivamente fue él quien estuvo a punto de besarme. Quizás debí hacerme la chica fría e indiferente con todo el mundo. Quizás eso hubiera sumado puntos a mi favor, como un reto. Pero no fue así.

En fin, lo pasado, pasado está y nadie puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Afrontaré esta situación con la madurez suficiente.

_¡Es un estúpido encaprichamiento adolescente!_

Todos en la mesa parecieron reflexionar ante la noticia. Alice se veía frustrada, mientras los demás Cullen mantenían su rostro sereno. Excepto Él. Edward tenía el labio ligeramente hacia abajo, y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Agarraba el tenedor con fuerza.

Ángela y Ben parecían contentos de poder volver a casa, pero estaban disgustados debido al hecho de que ya no dormirían juntos. Ese par de pervertidos se las tendrían que ver con el padre Webber.

¡JA! Me cambia el color de los ojos antes de que puedan dormir en una misma habitación.

-Bella, cariño- me llamó Esme- Ya he llamado a tu padre. Mañana te llevaremos nosotros a tu casa. Saldremos por la mañana temprano.- Dirigió su mirada a todos- Id haciendo la maleta para así acostaros pronto. Cuando digo temprano, me refiero a verdaderamente pronto.

…...

Terminamos de cenar poco después y me fui a recoger lo poco que había traído. El proyecto finalizado se lo llevaría Ben, y él lo entregaría una vez estuviéramos en el instituto. Entre mi torpeza y mi brazo lastimado, era posible que yo me lo cargara todo.

Me duché despacio y colocando una bolsita sobre mi brazo. Demoré bastante tiempo, ya que no me decidía entre los sesenta y cinco (y no exagero) botes de champú, todos ellos misteriosamente con olor a fresa y frutas del bosque. Era como si hubieran estado en mi casa y hubieran elegido a conciencia todo eso. Aunque dudo que en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, con tan solo tres supermercados hubiera tal cantidad de champú.

Salí despacio de la ducha, envuelta en mi toalla y con cuidado de no resbalarme y me sequé en pelo.

_¡Madre mía, son más de las doce!_

Todo el mundo debe estar acostado.

Ugh, mierda. ¿Dónde está la ropa que dejé sobre la taza del váter? ¡Estoy más que segura de que traje ropa!

_A ver... donde estará... ¡aquí hay ropa interior!_

Contenta me dirigí a la pequeña cesta del cuarto de baño. Era ropa interior roja, con pequeños murciélagos negros por toda ella. Al lado, había una pequeña notita con mi nombre.

Seguramente habrá sido la demoníaca cabeza de Alice la autora de todo esto.

Me puse rápidamente el extravagante conjunto y aún con la toalla a mi alrededor me dirigí a la que era la habitación de Edward.

Con suerte él estaría dormido y me ahorraría la situación de encontrarme medio desnuda delante de mi nuevo tormento.

Me estremecía de solo pensarlo.

Tras tropezarme dos o tres veces por el pasillo, conseguí llegar...

…

…

Hay algunas situaciones en la vida donde desearías no haber nacido. Quieres que la tierra te trague, no sabes si llorar o reír. Piensas que todo es una pesadilla y que te despertarás en cualquier momento.

Una situación parecida me pasó hace un tiempo cuando entré sin llamar al cuarto de baño y descubrí que la tía Johanna era en realidad tío John.

Cuando entré en esa habitación, con el pelo enmarañado, cubierta por una toalla y ropa interior de frikis y vi a Edward Cullen sentado en la que se suponía que era mi cama, con la boca abierta y mi verdadera ropa interior, creo que se me paró el corazón.

Durante unos segundos nadie habló.

-Yo... Yo.. m-me encontré e-esto e-en m-mi c-cuarto de b-baño y-y pues... pensé q-que era tt-uyo y no s-sabía que ha-hacer y...- Edward estaba tartamudeando a más no poder. Me hubiera reído de él, pero en este momento ni siquiera me sentía las piernas.

-S-si, es mío.- Quizás fue una mala idea retirar las dos manos de la toalla para coger la que era mi ropa interior, ya que ésta se escurrió hacia abajo.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó a mi lado y la toalla volvió a su lugar.

_¿Pero qué...?_

Edward estaba en la otra punta de la habitación con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada y las manos echas puños.

Corrí a la cama y me tapé aún con la toalla húmeda. Ya me daba igual todo. Aunque mañana lo pagaría caro.

…...

Ugh, llevaba más de dos horas y media en la misma posición, con la toalla, y helándome de frío.

Tenía miedo de darme la vuelta y encontrarme a Edward señalándome y acusándome con la mirada.

Estornudé lo más flojito posible. Pero claro, después de un estornudo viene otro, y este no vino tan flojito.

Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado.

-Anda, quítate la toalla húmeda, pequeña- Edward me quitó la toalla sin destaparme. Ante todo era un caballero.

Pero no podía relajarme. En mi mente todavía se recrea el incidente de la cocina.

-¿Ves cómo estás mejor así? Ten, toma una camiseta vieja. Siento el dibujo. Soy adicto a Bob Esponja- ¿Que lo siente? ¿Puede ser este hombre más perfecto?

Me colé la camiseta y olía a él. Era el cielo. Era suave y ancha. Me cubría hasta la mitad del muslo.

-¿Mejor, princesa? - asentí con la cabeza y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello – Me da un poco de miedo dormir solo, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- Estaba soñando. ¿Habré muerto y no me he dado cuenta? Qué maravilla.

-¿Bella?- Me zarandeó un poco- ¡BELLA!- ¿Pero ahora qué ocurre?

Menudos pulmones.

-¡BELLA DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, ERES LA ÚNICA QUE FALTA!- Esa no era la voz de Edward. Era una más chillona, aguda e irritante. Era Alice.

Sentí como me destapaban de un tirón y me quitaban algo pesado y húmedo de encima. La maldita toalla.

La luz que atravesaba la ventana me dañaba los párpados, pero aún así los fui abriendo poco a poco.

Me encontraba en ropa interior, muerta de frío y sin ninguna camiseta de Bob Esponja.

No había ningún rastro del saco de dormir de Edward, lo que me indica que no ha dormido aquí esta noche.

Alice me escogió ropa y fui bajando las escaleras medio dormida.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! Pensábamos que te habías quedado en coma profundo. - Ben se carcajeó ante la idiotez de Emmett.

-Ja ja. Mira cómo me parto de risa.- Señalé mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-Desayuna un poco, coge tu mochila y nos vamos Bella. Se nos a hecho un poco tarde, pero no queríamos despertarte.- Concordando con lo que había dicho Esme, todos estaban ya preparados, peinados y con mochila en mano listos para irse.

Yo estaba con un nido de pájaros en mi cabeza y una tostada de mantequilla pegada al lado derecho de mi cara.

Vale, estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que aquí.

-Emmett, cogela en brazos y métela en el coche. Alice, coge su mochila. Edward ve a por las llaves, Rosalie...- Carlisle iba dando órdenes mientras me elevaban en el piso.

¡No!

¡No quería irme!

¡No podía irme así porque así!

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero!- Comencé a patalear y a lloriquear como una niña.

-Dámela Emmett, ve tu por el coche.- Sentí cómo me cambiaban de cuerpo y me colocaban en otros brazos mucho más delicados.- Ven, yo te llevo...

Hundí mi cara en el cuello de Edward y aspiré su olor.

Posiblemente era la última vez que lo vería. ¿Y si ya no me hablaba más?

¿Y si ya no me miraba?

¿Y si...?

-Shhh, calmate, mi Bella- me susurró a un oído- Duermete otro ratito, yo me quedo contigo, tranquila...

Podría decir que me desperté y le relaté a Edward mis sentimientos para así quedar bien.

Pero lo cierto es que me dormí y no me desperté ni cuando escuché el grito de alegría de mi padre.

¿Me habrían drogado en casa de los cullen? ¿Me habían echado algo en la comida? Lo cierto es que anoche no los vi probar bocado...

Menudos días.

Sólo me arrepiento de una cosa.

De haber olvidado escribir mi nombre en el dichoso proyecto del señor Banner.

¡Maldita biología!

…...

**Bueno. Pues ya he terminado! Solo queda el epílogo.**

**Besitos!**

**-bohe-**


	13. Epílogo

**Siento mucho el retraso. Exámenes. :S**

**Llegamos al final de maldita biología! Espero que les haya gustado. ¡A mi me ha encantado escribirlo! Por otra parte estoy escribiendo otra historia. Miren en mi perfil.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Disfruten!**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquellos, bueno, fantásticos días. La tormenta, la lluvia y el viento habían remitido, dejando un frío desconcertantemente peor que el habitual. A pesar de que llevaba tres capas de ropa, más la chaqueta impermeable, estaba constantemente sonándome la nariz porque los mocos eran insoportables. Me la había sonado tantas veces que parecía un reno de Papa Noel albino con una bombilla roja parpadeante en lugar de hocico. Aunque doy gracias que me veía mejor que Mike, a quién se le caían dos velas de mocos. Era totalmente asqueroso ver cómo se tambaleaban mientras el apoyaba su cabeza dormida en el hombro de cualquier persona que tuviera al lado en cualquier momento.

Imaginaos mi cara cuando hizo el amago de sentarse conmigo en álgebra.

Habían pasado... cosas, mientras que estuvimos encerrados en casa de los Cullen. _Aunque bien podría llamarlo paraíso._

Misteriosamente, mi nombre aparecía pulcramente escrito en el trabajo justo debajo del de Edward, por lo que el profesor Banner nos puso un sobresaliente a los cuatro.

Me llevé alrededor de media hora meneando mi trasero en un estúpido baile delante del espejo de mi habitación esa misma tarde. Hay veces en las que una misma debe tener momentos al _Estilo Emmett._

Corría el rumor,_- Claramente Mike Newton.-_ de que los Cullen habían preparado un rito satánico para dejarnos encerrados en su casa, y así quitarnos nuestra juventud y belleza. (_Aunque a Ben de lo segundo no le podrían quitar mucho..._)

Otros decían- _Lauren- _que yo, y Ángela, quien estaba manipulada por mí, habíamos entrado en casa de los Cullen expresamente a robar la ropa interior de Edward, pero que en el momento de salida, Lauren apareció delatándonos y Edward cayó de rodillas a sus pies agradeciéndole una y otra vez por avisarle.

Quizás este último rumor, para disgusto de Lauren, no llegó a ser muy conocido.

Lo que sí era cierto es que Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley fueron pillados en casa de él en una situación comprometedora. Al parecer, sus compañeros no habían podido asistir y habían empezado el trabajo, pero cometieron un error al no percatarse de la señora Newton, quién se encontraba tranquilamente viendo _Titanic_ en el salón junto con sus amigas del consejo de padres.

Creo que todavía siguen los restos de galletas y platos rotos delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Menudo trauma.

En fin, sea como sea, tengo que compartir con los demás chicos de mi curso- incluyendo Edward y Alice- clases sobre precauciones a la hora de yoquesequé y yoquesecómo.

Menos mal, que mi adelantadísima madre, me había hablado sobre eso, y junto con la ayuda de su traumática hermana, mi tía Carol, me habían regalado un libro con ilustraciones que ellas _creían_ que era educativo para mí.

¡Simplemente no sé como Disney se presta a dar la imagen de Mickey Mouse para salir en libros cómo ese!

Y señoras y señores, desde ese mismo instante Hello Kitty pasó a ser la protagonista de mi ropa interior.

Bueno, como iba contando, gracias a los consejos de Renné, no tuve problemas a la hora de contestar a la vergonzosa pregunta de la profesora Price, mientras ésta me miraba con sus ojos saltones y amedrantadores y sus brazos en posición de mantis religiosa.

Me puse colorada, tartamudeé y me atraganté en medio de mi explicación, pero conseguí decir más o menos lo que quería.

Ni siquiera me molesté en comentarle a Charlie sobre esas clases. Me entraba repelús solo de pensar cómo Charlie intentaría explicarme sobre el tema poniendo como protagonistas al difunto Armando y a su viuda Filonada, la cuál, parece ser que ha rehecho su vida en los brazos de otro hombre.

Nuestra casa parece una alcantarilla. Llena de cucarachas. Pero Charlie no quiere exterminar porque ahora se las da de casamentero con los bichos.

Y Edward...

Bueno, no había intercambiado con él más que un simple _hola _o _gracias._

Aún recuerdo cómo me llevó en brazos, y la delicadeza que tuvo al reposar mi cabeza sobre sufuerte hombro.

Es el sueño perfecto de una princesa de cuentos.

Me sonrojo y mi respiración se altera de sólo pensar lo poco que me faltó para probar sus labios.

Pero desde hace poco un miedo me ronda por la cabeza...

-Bella, te estoy llamando hace un rato.- Ángela llamó mi atención- No sé que tendrá esa manzana, pero te ha dejado embobada.- Me había pasado los diez primeros minutos del almuerzo divagando entre mis recuerdos.

-Lo siento, Ang. Estoy un poco dormida hoy.

-Últimamente te ves muy adormilada. ¿Qué se supone que haces por las noches? ¿Te pones a preparar arroz a la cubana a las tres de la mañana o qué?- me reí por la tonta rima que hizo y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes creerte que hace una semana vi la peli de "Insidious"?- Ángela abrió los ojos, sorprendida- Sí, esa que nos recomendó Taylor.- Supuse que Ángela la había visto con Ben.- El caso es que ahora me levanto todas las noches a las tres en punto. ¡Y te juro que hay alguien en la esquina de mi habitación! Luego enciendo la luz y ya no hay nadie.- La primero y la segunda noche grité. Pero dejé de hacerlo cuando Charlie sugirió que durmiera con él como una niña pequeña.

Siento retumbar su habitación debido a los ronquidos.

-No seas tontina, serán imaginaciones tuyas. O en el mejor de los casos, es tu caballero oscuro que viene por las noches a protegerte de las demás sombras.- El arte dramático de Ángela siempre salía a flote en estas ocasiones.- Ah, por cierto, necesito pedirte ayuda. ¡Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi Ben!- _ Geniaaal... Party- hard en el McDonalds, cuidado, vayan avisando a la policía, podría apuñalar a alguien con mi hamburguesa dura por haber bebido demasiado batido de frutas...- _Ya sé que la fiesta está preparada.- Me guiñó un ojo exageradamente, como quien se lo cuenta a un cómplice.- pero necesito saber qué regalarle a mi gordito.- Todo esto era por culpa de Ben, quien se había obsesionado con el estúpido muñeco del señor de los anillos. Celebraremos su diecisiete cumpleaños rodeados de otros cumpleañeros siete años menores.

-Pues no sé...- _regálale un paquete de pañuelos de papel, la última vez dejó las paredes de la mansión de los Cullen color esmeralda.- _Puedes regalarle algún comic de edición especial. En Port Angeles hay una tienda de comics y figuras de acción. Seguramente allí te podrán ayudar.

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo no se me ha podido ocurrir antes? Es más, ¡Hasta le puedo comprar un traje de Spiderman! Así podrá lucir sus abdominales con estilo.- _Pues los abdominales los tiene bien esconcidos. Los tapará con su barriga para protegerlos.- _Iré esta tarde mismo. ¿Quieres venir, Bella?- Claro, lo que me faltaba.

-No, gracias. Tengo que hacer bastantes deberes y voy a ir a la librería a comprar un libro que me han recomendado. Además, me duele el estómago bastante. Quizás deba guardar reposo.- Quizás debería meterme en la cama y no salir hasta dentro de tres días.

-Bueno, pues mejorate pronto, no te puedes perder la fiesta del año.- _Sí, claro, y la del siglo, y la del milenio..._

La campana sonó, eclipsando el sonido de mi oportuna carcajada.

Suspiré y me puse en pie para ir a mi siguiente clase. No sin antes dirigir una mirada a la mesa de los Cullen.

Comían como si nada, ajenos a todos. Pero la pequeña Alice levantó su mano, saludándome, y yo levanté la mía también. Después de todo, era mi amiga.

Pasé por los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos, ganándome uno que otro empujón por parte de los más corpulentos.

Abrí mi taquilla para sacar el libro de biología y me di cuenta de que le faltaba una buena mano de pintura y también unos buenos tornillos. Cualquier día se podría caer sobre mi cabeza y armaría un escándalo aquí en medio.

Pero claro, aquí los de dirección eran unos ratas que no pagaban ni siquiera el papel higiénico, el cuál te debías traer de casa si querías ir al baño y salir limpio. Y por supuestísmo, no te pares a contradecir a nuestra amable limpiadora, o de lo contrario tu pobre vejiga morirá antes de que ella termine su discusión con el mundo.

Suspiré y me dirigí a clase del señor Banner.

Pero como hoy el mundo está contra mí, Mike Newton y su bonita nariz me alcanzaron en la puerta de clase.

-Hola Mike- mi voz salió aburrida y monótona.

-Hola Bella, me preguntaba si querías...- ya empezamos como todos los días.

-Clase, sentaos.- Menos mal.

El profesor entró justo a tiempo.

Mike me dirigió una última mirada, pero yo ya me había dado la vuelta para sentarme. Y cuando pensé que la nube negra que sobrevolaba mi cabeza se había ido...

-Separad vuestras mesas, toca exámen- ¿!Qué?!

…...

Gemí por decimoctava vez en el día mientras estaba sentada en la escalera.

Menuda mierda de examen.

Una mano me tocó el hombro

-¿Mal día?- Sonreí tristemente.

-Horrible. Pero el examen ha sido lo peor. ¿Tu sabías algo?- pregunté

-Para nada. Según me han comentado era sorpresa.- Al ver mi cara, llevó su mano a mi barbilla- Hey, a mi me ha salido de pena. ¿Pero sabes qué? - Negué con mi cabeza y Edward acercó su cabeza a mi oído.- Me ha contado un pajarito que podemos subir nota.- temblé levemente ante su aliento. Él sonrió muy cerca.- ¿Qué te parece el miércoles a las cinco en mi casa? Habrá que hacer un proyecto.- dejó un beso en mi sonrojada mejilla y se levantó- Te esperaré, Bella.

Quizás esas palabras significaban algo mas. Quizás hubiera querido decirme otra cosa. Pero yo lo único que pude hacer fue reír y gritar una vez se hubo ido Edward.

¡Bendita biología!

…...

**Y colorín, colorado...**

**Se ha acabado!**

**Os doy muchísimas gracias a todas las que me habeis leído. A todos vuestros reviews.**

**Sin vosotras, no hubiera seguido esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**-Bohe-**


End file.
